Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon
by Shaithan
Summary: Harry beschwört durch einen Unfall einen Reaperdämon an seine Seite und muss sich fortan als Dungeon Keeper durch das Leben schlagen. Superreicher, mächtiger Harry. Harem. Dungeon Keeper Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Dungeon Keeper gehört Bullfrog. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur um etwas Spass mit ihnen zu haben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren, nur die Idee gehört mir.

Autorenworte: Eine weitere, hoffentlich einzigartige Fanfiction von mir. Sie beginnt am Ende des 4. Bandes. Ich hatte erst überlegt, sie nach Band 5 beginnen zu lassen, hab mich dann aber anders entschieden. Diese Geschichte habe ich vor 2 Jahren angefangen, es wurde mal Zeit, das ganze zu veröffentlichen.

Es ist ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Dungeon Keeper. Harry wird sich mit anderen Keepern messen müssen. Er wird Dungeons bauen, Feinde bekämpfen und Allierte finden. Und er wird Endschlachten schlagen müssen.

Horny hat von mir die Rolle des Erklärers aufgebrummt bekommen. Und mit einigen Fakten des Spiels gehe ich etwas freier um.

-

Kapitel 1 Ein Opfer und ein magisches Herz

-

Harry Potter war kein glücklicher Junge. Er saß im Fond des Wagens seines Onkels Vernon, der ihn nach einigen desaströsen Ereignissen vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. Voldemort lebte wieder richtig, Cedric Diggory war tot, ermordet von Wurmschwanz und die Todesser waren zu ihrem alten Herren zurückgekehrt.

Vernon schimpfte über Harry und sein Freakdasein.

So ging es die ganze Heimfahrt lang und Harry wurde immer schlechter gelaunt.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen höhnte Dudley „Der dürre Freak ist wieder da. Na wie geht's so, Missgeburt?" fragte er fies und dumm grinsend.

Petunia schaute ihren Neffen abwertend an. „Dein Zimmer ist bereit." sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihre Verachtung deutlich werden liess.

„Jaja." entgegnete Harry.

„Denk ja nicht, dass du was besonderes bist, Junge." drohte Vernon nun. „Eigentlich sollten wir dich rauswerfen. Denn du bist unbrauchbar und verursachst nur Ärger." redete er weiter.

Harry explodierte förmlich. Er schaute seine Verwandten an. „Was wisst ihr dummes Pack schon?" fragte er mit Gift in der Stimme.

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit uns zu reden?" fragte Vernon.

Harry zitterte vor Zorn und Wut.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und anstatt von Onkel Vernon sass ein fettes, rotes, relativ kugelförmiges Wesen da, welches Hörner, mit je einem Morgenstern dran, auf dem Kopf hatte.(Ein Teufler) Es schaute sich verwirrt um.

Anstelle von Dudley stand ein zu klein geratener Troll da.

Und Tante Petunia stand wie eine in Stahl gekleidete Domina da, nur hatte sie ellenlange Krallen an ihren Handschuhen. (Eine eiserne Jungfrau)

„Auf euch kann ich verzichten." rief Harry aus.

Plötzlich bildete sich ein Strudel im Küchenboden und Dudley verschwand darin. „Götter fühlen sich durch eure Opfergaben geehrt." kam es aus dem nichts.

Petunia schaute geschockt drein.

Dann wurde Onkel Vernon in den Strudel gezogen. „Götter fühlen sich durch eure Opfergaben geehrt." kam es wieder aus dem nichts.

Dann verschwand Tante Petunia in dem Strudel. Ihr letzter Blick auf Harry sprach von abgrundtiefer Verachtung für den Jungen.

„Die Götter haben euer Angebot belohnt." kam es nun wieder aus dem nichts.

Eine riesige, rote Gestalt kam aus dem Strudel aufgestiegen, der sofort danach verschwand. „Ihr habt mich beschworen, Herr?" fragte das Wesen.

„Wer oder was bist du? Wie kommst du hierher?" fragte Harry geschockt.

Das Wesen präsentierte all seine überlangen Zähne. „Ich bin Horniculus, ein Reaperdämon. Du hast mich beschworen indem du einen Troll, einen Teufler und eine Eiserne Jungfrau geopfert hast." erklärte das Wesen.

Harry schaute verwirrt drein. „Aber wie?" fragte er, als plötzlich mit einem Knall mehrere Auroren auftauchten.

Einer rief „Es wurde bestätigt. Potter hat unbeabsichtigt einen Reaperdämonen beschworen!"

Eine andere, eine junge Frau mit rosa Haar kommentierte das ganze „Oh Scheisse!"

Der Dämon sprang auf. „Was wollt ihr uneingeladen im Haus meines Chefs?" fragte er grollend. Dabei stellte er sich schützend vor Harry.

Die Auroren verschwanden. Nur die rosahaarige blieb zurück. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, tauchten Mad-Eye Moody und Albus Dumbledore auf. „Harry, was hast du nur getan?" fragte Dumbledore geschockt.

Harry antwortete nicht, er hatte ja selber keine Ahnung.

Horny grollte „Er hat sich einen Verbündeten geholt, der ihm helfen kann."

Moody musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Du bist ein Reaperdämon." sprach er Horny an. Der nickte. „Wie hat Potter dich beschworen?" fragte Moody weiter.

„Er hat einen Teufler der Stufe 10, einen Troll der Stufe 10 und eine eiserne Jungfrau der Stufe 10 geopfert." erklärte Horny. „Er hat einen Pakt mit den finsteren Göttern geschlossen."

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen Harrys Geist gescannt und fand seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. „Harrys Verwandte sind zu weit gegangen, er konnte seine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Zusammen mit seinem Zorn führte das dazu, dass er sie verwandelt hat. Und da freie Magie in der Luft lag, und er ‚ Auf euch kann ich verzichten' gerufen hat, hat sich ein Portal zu den finsteren Göttern geöffnet. Und die Formen, die seine Verwandten angenommen haben, haben den Göttern gefallen. Als Belohnung für das gefällige Opfer haben sie Horniculus hierher geschickt um Harry zu unterstützen und zu trainieren." sagte der alte Rektor. Er hatte auch den Geist des Reapers sondiert.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Sense an seinem Hals. „Schnüffel noch einmal in meinem oder dem Geist meines Chefs herum und du wirst herausfinden können, ob du auch ohne Kopf noch leben kannst." grollte der Reaperdämon.

Dumbledore zuckte zurück und errichtete hastig mentale Schilde, die verhindern sollten, dass er noch einmal, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt in den Kopf einer der beiden Personen eindrang. Reaperdämonen machten keine leeren Drohungen.

Kurz darauf verliessen Dumbledore und Moody Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Tonks schaute immer noch entgeistert Harry an. „War es so schlimm?" fragte sie schliesslich. Harry nickte stumm. Tonks ging zu ihm rüber und umarmte ihn. „Wenn ich dir helfen kann, lass es mich wissen." sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Zettel mit Name und Adresse in die Hand. Dann verschwand sie mit einem Knall.

Horny wendete sich an seinen neuen Chef. „Wir müssen über meine Bezahlung reden." forderte er Harry auf. „Ja. Wie viel willst du und in welchen Abständen?" fragte dieser.

„8000 Goldstücke im Monat. Wer bezahlt ist mir egal, du kannst auch einen deiner Feinde als Schuldner angeben." entgegnete Horny.

Harry musste lachen. „Gut, dann wird Lucius Malfoy dich bezahlen." sagte er mit viel Feindseligkeit in der Stimme. Harry verabscheute den blonden Mann.

Horny nickte. „Wo lagert sein Gold?" fragte er weiter.

„In Gringotts, wir können uns dorthin auf den Weg machen." entgegnete Harry.

Etwa später trat er mit dem Dämon zusammen auf den Bürgersteig, ob Muggel ihn sahen, war ihm egal. Dann winkte er dem fahrenden Ritter. Der kam angeschossen und Harry stieg ein. „Winkelgasse." sagte er. Der Schaffner gab ihm sein Billet.

Dann schaute er Harrys Begleiter an. „Die Fahrt ist kostenlos." sagte Stan schnell. Horny präsentierte ein Grinsen.

Nach einer holprigen Fahrt kamen sie vor dem tropfenden Kessel an. Harry und der Reaper stiegen aus und gingen durch den Kessel. Verschiedene erschrockene Aufkeucher begleiteten Horny, als er Harry folgte. Auch in der Winkelgasse machten alle Platz. Horny war aber auch ehrfurchtgebietend, mit den langen Hörnern, den langen Zähnen, einer Größe von etwa 2,50 Metern und einer riesigen Sense.

Harry und er steuerten Gringotts an. Der Kobold am Eingang quiekte erschrocken aus, als er den Reaper sah. Die Kobolde hatten vor 3500 Jahren einen Reaperdämonen beschworen, ihm dann aber kein Gold zahlen wollen. Der Dämon hatte damals die Hälfte aller lebenden Kobolde getötet. Sie hatten damals geschworen, nie wieder einen Reaperdämonen zu verärgern.

Harry und der Reaper traten in den Hauptsaal. Ein hochgestellter Kobold winkte sie heran. „Mr. Potter, was führt sie her?" fragte er mit Seide in der Stimme.

„Horniculus hier hat ein Anliegen." entgegnete Harry dem Kobold.

Horny grinste fies. „Ich will ein Konto einrichten." sagte der Dämon.

Der Kobold nickte schwitzend. „Auf welchen Namen?" fragte er den Dämon voller Furcht.

„Horniculus Potter." antwortete der Dämon. „Und Mir. Lucius Malfoy hat einen Dauerauftrag von 8000 Galleonen monatlich auf dieses Konto ausgestellt." setzte der Reaper noch dazu.

Der Kobold stellte das nicht in Frage. Er hing an seinem Leben. Und Lucius Malfoy würde halt 8000 Galleonen pro Monat verlieren. Nicht dass es dem reichen Trottel so schnell was ausmachen sollte.

„Gut. Unterschreiben sie bitte hier." bat er den Dämon unterwürfig. Der kritzelte seinen Namen auf ein paar Pergamente. Dann erhielt er einen Beutel. „Dieser Beutel hat Direktzugriff auf ihr Verliess. Sie können damit Geld abheben, ohne sich zu uns bemühen zu müssen." erklärte der Kobold. Horny nickte und folgte dann Harry zurück in den Ligusterweg.

Dann gingen beide schlafen, Horny requirierte das Ehebett der Dursleys und Harry schlief in Dudleys bequemen Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry von Kampflärm auf. 10 Auroren versuchten Horny mit verschiedenen Flüchen zu belegen. Horny grinste nur fies, er war gegen die ganzen Sprüche resistent. Dann drehte sich einer der Auroren um „Laufen sie, Potter, dann können wir das Wesen töten!" rief er aus. Horny grinste fies und schlug mit dem stumpfen Ende seiner Sense zu. Der Zauberer fiel ohnmächtig hin.

Die anderen Auroren versuchten gefährlichere Flüche doch Horny grollte „Chicken." und die Auroren verwandelten sich in Hühner.

Harry war beeindruckt. So konnte er Voldemort in ein Huhn verwandeln und diesem dann den Hals umdrehen. Bei der Vorstellung musste er leise in sich hineinlachen.

Horny sammelte die Hühner und den ohnmächtigen Auror auf und wandte sich an Harry. „Folgt mir mal in den Keller, Herr." grollte er.

Harry nickte und stieg die Stufen herunter.

Im Keller war viel mehr Platz als vorher. Horny warf die Hühner und den Auror in einen Raum, der vor den Türen Gitter hatte. „Ein Gefängnis." erklärte Horny.

Der Auror kam wieder zu sich und versuchte verschiedenes um aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, aber nichts funktionierte. Horny schaute ihn und seine zurückverwandelten Kollegen an. „Dieses Gefängnis ist ausbruchsicher. Man kann nicht herein oder heraus teleportieren, Magie wird ebenfalls geblockt. Und man kann nur ausbrechen, wenn das Gefängnis zerstört wird." erklärte er den Zauberern. „Man kommt auch heraus, wenn man freigelassen wird." setzte der Reaper noch dazu. Dann winkte er Harry ihm zu folgen.

Dieser war neugierig. Der nächste Raum enthielt riesige Hügel aus Gold. „Die Schatzkammer." erklärte Horny. Einige Imps rannten vorbei, kleine affenartige Wesen mit grossen Köpfen und Augen sowie einem Lederbeutel auf dem Rücken. Sie hielten Spitzhacken und quiekten ein wenig. „Sind recht fleißig, diese Imps." meinte Horny dazu.

Harry verdaute die Informationen. „Ich habe 10 Auroren im Gefängnis. Imps füllen Gold in meine Schatzkammer." Dann folgte er dem Reaper.

Der nächste Raum war leer. „Ein Versteck für später ankommende Diener." erklärte Horny seinem Chef.

„Und wo verstecken sie sich?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Wenn eine Kreatur herkommt, die für euch arbeitet, sucht sie sich einen Platz aus. Dann erschafft die Magie des Raumes ein Separee für diese Kreatur. Es ist wie ein magischer Wandschirm. Blickdicht, aber man kann durchtreten. Ach ja, nur die Kreatur kann in ihr Separee gehen. Es sei denn, sie lädt jemanden ein." erklärte Horny im groben die Funktionsweise des Verstecks.

Der nächste Raum schallte von Gegacker wieder. „Eine Hühnerfarm. Hier wachsen die Hühner, die eure Untergebenen essen." meinte Horny im Durchlaufen.

Der nächste Raum enthielt drehende Säulen mit Stacheln und Morgensternen. „Ein Trainingsraum zum Drillen eurer Kreaturen. Hier lernen sie kämpfen."

Der nächste Raum war ganz klar eine Bibliothek. „Hier werden Sprüche erforscht und hier könnt ihr auch Sprüche suchen, die schon erforscht sind. Jeder jemals aufgeschriebene Zauberspruch findet sich in dieser Bibliothek." sagte der Reaper.

Harry schaute ihn an. „Auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche?" fragte er leise.

„Welche?" fragte Horny.

„Wie welche, es gibt nur Crucio, Imperio und Avada Kedavra!" entgegnete Harry.

Horny winkte ab. „Kinderkram. Hier findet ihr nekromantische Literatur. Sprüche mit denen ihr das Blut eurer Gegner in Säure verwandeln könnt. Magie, die es ermöglicht Menschen vollständiger unter Kontrolle zu bringen als mit dem Imperiusfluch." erwiderte er grinsend. „Also wirklich. Imperius ist ein vergleichsweise schwacher Zauber. Und Avada Kedavra tötet sofort. Murtis hingegen lässt einen an einer unheilbaren, hochansteckenden magischen Seuche sterben. Also alle Feinde. Eure Verbündeten haben von dem Spruch nichts zu befürchten." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry starrte ihn geschockt an. „Solche Sprüche gibt es hier?" fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Jup." sagte Horny grinsend, zog ein Buch heraus und zeigte es Harry. Der überflog einige Sprüche. „Eingeweidezerfetzer. Hirnschmelze. Blutzerstörer. Zerquetscher." las er.

Harry wurde noch bleicher. „So etwas wurde niedergeschrieben?" fragte er.

„Ja, und dieses Buch wurde sogar von einem guten, weißen Zauberer geschrieben. Einige der schwarzmagischen Bücher hier sind richtig übel. Sie können die Persönlichkeit der Person, die sie liest, zerstören." entgegnete der Reaper.

Harry schauderte. Wenn das, was er grade gelesen hatte als harmlos galt, dann wollte er das üble Zeug lieber gar nicht erst kennen lernen. „Gehen wir weiter." sagte er schaudernd.

Im nächsten Raum standen Ambosse und Werkbänke. „Eine Handwerkskammer, hier werden Fallen und Türen hergestellt." meinte Horny im durchlaufen.

Im nächsten Raum standen Foltergeräte ohne Zahl herum. „Lass mich raten, die Folterkammer." meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Horny nickte. „Sehr nützlich, wenn ihr gefangene Feinde davon überzeugen wollt für euch zu arbeiten. Oder Informationen aus ihnen herausholen wollt. Ihr könnt sie natürlich auch im Gefängnis verhungern lassen, dann treten sie eurer Armee als Skelette bei." entgegnete er.

Harry schaute ihn an. „Oh Mann, wo bin ich da bloß reingeraten?" fragte er rhetorisch.

Horny gab keine Antwort und winkte Harry mitzukommen. Harry folgte und kam in einen Raum, in dem Statuen standen. In einem ummauerten Becken in der Mitte war Wasser. Horny flüsterte ehrerbietig „Ein Tempel der dunklen Götter." Harry nickte und folgte dem Reaper schnell aus dem Raum. Im nächsten Raum standen Feldbetten und Waffen herum. „Eine Baracke. Hier könnt ihr Kreaturen in Einheiten zusammenpacken." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry schaute sich um. „Aha." sagte er schliesslich.

Im nächsten Raum waren sich bewegende Säulen zu sehen, deren Runde Kuppeln Harry ein wenig zu sehr nach Augen aussahen. Horny zeigte in den Raum. „Im Köderraum könnt ihr Kreaturen absetzen, damit sie andere ihrer Art ködern, für euch zu arbeiten. Es kostet allerdings Geld. Genau wie das Training." erklärte Horny Harry. Der nickte und wollte so schnell wie möglich weg. Die langen roten Säulen mit den an Augen erinnernden Enden verunsicherten ihn.

Der letzte Raum war ganz offensichtlich ein Friedhof. Überall standen Grabsteine und Dunst waberte. In regelmäßigen Abständen schlug eine Kirchenglocke. „So, Herr, jetzt kommt der letzte Teil. Die Prüfung des Herzens." sagte der Reaper und winkte Harry ihm zu folgen.

Ein Teil der Wand wurde von einem Imp abgerissen.

Horny und Harry traten durch das Loch in eine Kaverne. In der Mitte stand eine Art abgeschnittene Stufenpyramide mit 2 Stufen nach oben. 4 Säulen erhoben sich an den Ecken der obersten Stufen. Zwischen den Säulen ruhte ein großer, von innen heraus leuchtend pulsierender Kristall. Er hatte die Form einer Kugel, wurde von 4 Dingern getragen, die ein wenig wie Wasserspeier aussahen und hatte oben drauf ein Kralle die den Kristall einfaßte. Auf dieser saß ein magentafarbener, tropfenförmiger Kristall. „Das ist ein Dungeon-Herz, Herr." erklärte Horny. „Tretet darauf zu und dann wartet ab. Wenn das Herz euch akzeptiert, könnt ihr den Dungeon, den ich euch gezeigt habe, nutzen, um euch zu trainieren, eine Armee aufzustellen und anderes." sagte der Reaper.

Harry trat auf das Herz zu, die Frage, was passierte, wenn das Herz ihn ablehnte, kam ihm zuerst nicht in den Sinn. „Komm näher." hörte er eine leise Stimme. Harry trat auf das Herz zu. Horny sprach eher grollend und jemand anderes war nicht im Raum. „Harry James Potter, Aspirant auf das Dungeon-Herz der Keeperin Lady Deathstrike. Tritt näher, damit ich dich prüfen kann." hörte Harry wieder die Stimme. Harry gehorchte. Ein vielfarbiger Lichtblitz durchleuchtete ihn, körperlich und geistig. Nach endlosen Minuten versiegte das Farbenspiel. „Harry James Potter, du bist würdig, ein Dungeon-Herz zu besitzen. Dieses Herz ist nun dein." ertönte die Stimme, diesmal vernehmlich. „Gebrauche seine Macht weise. Und bedenke. Licht bedeutet nicht notwendigerweise gut. Dunkelheit nicht notwendigerweise böse. Und wenn du Fragen hast, komm zu mir, ich werde dir Antwort geben." kam wieder die Stimme des Herzens.

Harry schaute das Herz an. „Ja, danke." sagte er. Dann wandte er sich Horny zu, der das Herz erstaunt musterte. „Horniculus?" fragte er den Dämon.

„Schaut euch die Flammen an, die an den Ecken eures Herzens flackern." Harry schaute hin. Es waren jeweils 2 schwarze und 2 weiße Flammen. Harry schaute den Reaper an. „Das ist selten. Das Herz hat dich als einen ambivalenten Keeper ausgewählt." Sagte Horny. „Sowohl Licht als auch Finsternis unterstützen dich im Kampf.

Harry schaute den Reaper verwirrt an. „Was soll das heissen, sowohl Licht als auch Finsternis unterstützen mich?" fragte Harry nach einer ganzen Weile.

Horny kam wieder seiner Erklärerrolle nach. „Das heisst, sowohl finstere Kreaturen, als auch rein gute Helden werden euch unterstützen." Sagte er zu Harry.

„Und wie kommen die zu mir?" wollte er wissen.

Horny winkte Harry ihm zu folgen. In einem Nebenraum war eine Art Unterstand. 4 Säulen an den Ecken und ein Dach. Aus dem Unterstand kam Nebel hervor. Harry konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, wo dieser herkam. Er schien einfach am Boden aufzutauchen. „Das ist ein Eingang. Wenn eine Kreatur für euch arbeiten will, erscheint sie hier. Ihr könnt hier auch unbeliebte Mitarbeiter rauswerfen." Kam wieder die Erklärung Hornys.

Harry nickte, er hatte zwar nicht alles verstanden, aber es schien recht leicht zu sein. Dann ging er wieder zum Dungeon-Herz. Lange blickte er den pulsierenden Kristall an. Plötzlich fiel ihm eine Pergamentrolle auf. Er entrollte diese. Sie zeigte seinen Dungeon. Die Auroren im Gefängnis, die Imps, die durch die Gänge liefen. Den Kellereingang der Dursleys. Ein kleiner Hinweis stand in diesem Raum. „Zugang mit magischen oder Eisentüren sichern. Gefahr eines Angriffs von dort wird so aufgehalten." Harry las das und es leuchtete ihm ein.

Dann erschien ein weiterer Hinweis. „Lavafallen in diesem Gebiet aufbauen." Harry wandte sich an den Reaper. „Was sind Lavafallen?" wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach, wenn ein Feind in diese Falle tritt, verschwindet der Boden unter seinen Füssen und er fällt in ein tiefes Loch, an dessen Boden Lava fliesst. Sehr ungesund das ganze. Wer dort reinfällt, kann auch wieder rausklettern, aber das Opfer der Falle ist dann geschwächt. Ihr könnt auch andere Fallen bauen." begann Horny zu erklären.

„Indyfallen sind im Endeffekt grosse rollende Felskugeln, die alles in ihrem Weg zerquetschen. Freund und Feind. Nach einer Weile zerfallen die Felsbrocken aber. Machtwortfallen lassen den Zauber „Wort der Macht" los, einen Zauber der einen ziemlich zerstörerischen Feuerring loslässt. Blitzfallen lassen Blitzschläge los, die Gegner rösten. Zu mehreren sind Blitzfallen der Tod fast jeder Kreatur." erklärte der Dämon weiter.

„Giftgasfallen lassen eine Wolke aus Giftgas auf Feinde los, allerdings werden auch eigene Kreaturen verletzt. Ausser Geistern, Skeletten, Vampiren und Teuflern. Die sind resistent gegen das Gas. Alarmfallen lösen einen Zusammenrufespruch aus, wenn ein Feind hinein tritt." erklärte Horny und holte Luft.

„Und eure Türen sind folgende. Die Holztür. Eine Barriere aus Holz, die nur schwachen Kreaturen länger Widerstand leistet, stärkere Kreaturen nehmen sie mit ein paar Schlägen auseinander. Verstärkte Türen sind Holztüren mit Eisenbeschlag, sie halten etwas länger stand, sind aber nur bei schwachen Kreaturen ein echtes Hindernis. Eisentüren sind gute Hindernisse, sie halten auch starke Kreaturen eine Weile auf. Und magische Türen halten enorm viel physischen Schaden aus. Auch mit Magie braucht man eine ganze Weile um eine magische Tür zu knacken. Meteorzauber sind am besten geeignet um diese Art Tür aufzubrechen." Erklärte der Reaper Harry.

Harry nickte. Diese magischen Türen schienen wirklich ein guter Schutz zu sein. „Wie bekomme ich solche Türen?" wollte er wissen.

„Wenn sie in der Handwerkskammer gebaut wurden." Entgegnete Horny.

„Wer baut diese Türen in der Handwerkskammer?" wollte er nun wissen.

„Trolle, Orks, Teufler, Bergzwerge, Bogenschützen und Skelette sind die besten Handwerker. Aber auch die meisten anderen Kreaturen arbeiten in der Handwerkskammer. Nur Dunkelzwerge, Zauberer, Magier, Hexen, Feen, Vampire und Reaperdämonen arbeiten nicht in der Handwerkskammer." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry nickte. „Und wann kommen Kreaturen in meinen Dungeon?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie können jederzeit aufkreuzen." entgegnete der Reaper.

Harry setzte sich hin und wartete. Nach einer Weile erschien eine Kreatur im Eingang. Es war ganz offensichtlich ein Troll, nur war der recht klein, keinen Meter groß. Harry schaute den Reaperdämonen verwirrt an.

„Dungeontrolle sind recht klein, selbst die größten werden nicht größer als 1,50.

Der Troll trat ans Dungeon-Herz heran und kniete vor Harry nieder. „Ich stehe euch zu Diensten." verkündete er.

Harry nickte. „Willkommen in meinem Dungeon." entgegnete er förmlich.

Der Troll nickte und ging. Harry entrollte die Karte. Sein neuer Diener war darauf zu sehen. „Of, Troll, Stufe 1, bezieht ein Versteck." waren die Statusangaben zum Troll. Nachdem der Troll im Versteck gewesen war, war zu lesen „Of, Troll, Stufe 1, geht in die Handwerkskammer arbeiten."

Harry wandte sich an Horny. „Was für einen Einfluss hat es, wenn ich den Troll trainieren schicke?" wollte er wissen.

Horny schaute ihn an. „Dann wird er größer, schneller, stärker und kann Aufgaben besser ausführen." entgegnete Horny schliesslich.

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich auf Of. „Geh trainieren!" befahl er dem Troll.

Der liess das Werkstück stehen und ging in den Trainingsraum.

Harry schaute die Karte an. Diese zentrierte sich von selbst auf die Schatzkammer. „Schatzkammer gefüllt. Schatzkammer ausbauen." Stand da zu lesen. Harry schaute sich die Umgebung an.

Er berührte die Karte und fand sich plötzlich in der Schatzkammer wieder. Er packte einen der Imps. „Erweitert die Kaverne der Schatzkammer und baut die Schatzkammer aus." befahl er.

Der Imp schnatterte bestätigend. Dann liefen er und seine Kollegen los und begannen die Wände abzureißen. Dann legten sie Fliesen auf den Boden, die Harrys Anspruch auf das Gebiet unterstrichen. Es waren grüne Fliesen mit einem vierteiligem, schwarzweißem Karo in der Mitte. Dann bauten sie weitere Schatzkammerfliesen auf das neu eroberte Gebiet und verstärkten die Außenwände. Dann begannen sie wieder Gold abzulagern.

Harry berührte die Karte und fand sich im Raum des Dungeon-Herzens wieder. Genau rechtzeitig um seinen nächsten Untergebenen zu sehen.

Es war ganz definitiv ein Riese. Er war etwa 1,90 Gros und trug eine schwere Keule. Er ging vor Harry in die Knie. „Herr, ich diene dir." Sagte er.

Harry nickte und sagte „Ich akzeptiere."

Der Riese nickte, stand auf und ging ebenfalls zum Versteck.

„Was sollte ich über Riesen wissen?" fragte Harry den Reaper, der neben dem Dungeon-Herz wartete.

„Sie sind einfache Wesen. Groß, kräftig, loyal. Du kannst sie, wenn sie trainiert sind, in der Handwerkskammer beschäftigen. Zum Forschen sind sie zu tumb. Aber sie sind ziemlich gute Kämpfer. Ihre Langsamkeit machen sie durch grosse Stärke wieder wett. Es ist nämlich so, die Kreaturen sind unterschiedlich stark. Ich würde mal folgenden Vergleich machen. Ein normaler Mensch hätte hier im Dungeon eine Ausgangsstärke von 15. Riesen haben eine von 100. Voll trainiert haben sie eine Stärke von 415. Normale Menschen hätten eine 62. Es geht wohlgemerkt um unbewaffnete Menschen. Bewaffnete oder mit Magie kämpfende Menschen sind stärker. Oder Menschen, die spezielle waffenlose Kampftechnicken haben." erklärte Horny.

Harry nickte. „Wo würdest du meine Stärke einordnen?" fragte er schliesslich.

Horny schaute ihn an. „Komm mit in den Trainingsraum, da können wir es herausfinden." entgegnete er.

Harry nickte und teleportierte via Karte in den Trainingsraum.

Horny kam angerannt. „Greif mich mit allem, was du hast an." ordnete er an. „Der Trainingsraum dämpft selbst die mächtigsten physischen Schläge zu einem Hauch und die stärksten Sprüche zu einer Lightshow." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry begann mit „Expelliarmus!" Hornys Sense zuckte kurz, mehr war aber auch nicht drin. „Accio Sense!" zog die Sense vorwärts, aber Horny behielt sie immer noch in der Hand und konnte sie zurückziehen. „Stupor!" liess einen Stunner auf den Reaper fliegen, den dessen Haut absorbierte. „Petrificus Totalus!" und auch jeder anderes Spruch waren nutzlos um den Reaper auch nur ansatzweise auszuschalten.

Als Harry fertig war, nickte der Reaper. „Du bist zur Zeit auf Level 2 von 10. Deine derzeitige Stärke ist 202, du hast viel Talent und mit den richtigen Sprüchen und einem speziell angefertigten Zauberstab sollte dir Grosses gelingen. Ausserdem denke ich, dass du ein grosses Arsenal an Sprüchen lernen kannst." meinte der Reaper schliesslich. „Du wirst mich zwar in physischer Stärke nicht überbieten können, aber deine magische Stärke sollte es dir ermöglichen, mit mir gleichzuziehen. Ich bin ja ein Stufe 10 Reaperdämon, meine Stärke ist 622, du solltest auf Stufe 10 ebenfalls diese Stärke haben. Weiter als Stufe 10 kann man nicht trainieren." erklärte er seine Worte.

Harry schaute erfreut drein. „Und wo finde ich die Sprüche?" fragte er begierig.

„In der Bibliothek." entgegnete Horny grinsend. „Hier kannst du sie dann trainieren. Und ich würde dir für den Fall der Fälle Waffentraining empfehlen. Denn wenn jemand mit einer ordentlichen Waffe nahe genug an einen Magier herankommt, ist der Magier meist ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Noch so viel Magie hilft nicht gegen ein Schwert im Herz. Auch wenn das Dungeon-Herz dich eine Weile schützt, wenn du im Kampf fällst, bist du tot." meinte der Reaper.

„Gut, ich denke eine Fernkampfwaffe und eine Nahkampfwaffe sind die beste Kombination." sagte Harry und verliess den Dungeon.

Dann stieg er in Dudleys Zimmer hoch und suchte eines von Dudleys Magazinen heraus. Der fette Junge hatte sich sehr für Waffen interessiert. Und für Militär im allgemeinen. Harry durchstöberte die Magazine ein paar Stunden lang, bis er sich schliesslich entschieden hatte.

Magische Traditionen verlangten vom Helden ein Schwert und Pfeil und Bogen respektive einer Armbrust.

Harry hatte ich für ein Kampfmesser, ein Springmesser, eine Pistole, ein Maschinengewehr und einen Satz Ninjaschwerter entschieden. Er nahm das Magazin mit in den Dungeon und zeigte es Horny. „Wie kann ich mir so etwas besorgen?" fragte er.

Horny schaute sich die einzelnen Artikel an. Dann befahl er einen Imp herzu. Dieser schaute sich die gewünschten Sachen an und teleportierte davon.

Eine Weile später legte er eine AK 47, eine Magnum, einen Satz Samurai- und einen Satz Ninjaschwerter sowie einige Kampfmesser vor Harry ab. „Und ich brauch auch noch Munition." sagte Harry.

Der Imp schnatterte und teleportierte wieder weg um mit einigen Munitionskisten wiederzukommen.

„Wie viel können die kleinen Viecher eigentlich tragen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich weiss es nicht genau, eine Tonne mindestens." entgegnete Horny.

Harry starrte das knapp 70 Zentimeter grosse Wesen an.

„Die heben, soviel ich weiss, die Schwerkraft um zu transportierende Objekte auf." erklärte Horny das Vorgehen. Harry nickte. „Und wollt ihr eure Waffen mal ausprobieren?" fragte Horny.

Harry nickte und lud die Magnum durch. Dann zielte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und drückte ab. Die Waffe versprang ihm natürlich. „Damit muss ich aber noch üben." murmelte er selbstironisch.

Horny nickte. Der Querschläger hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt.

Plötzlich änderte sich der Trainingsraum und wurde zu einem Schießstand. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Der Raum passt sich euren Bedürfnissen an. Bogenschützen sehen den Raum wohl ähnlich. Und die anderen Kämpfer sehen ihn so, wie ihr ihn beim ersten Mal gesehen habt." erklärte der Reaper. Harry nickte nur und begann sein Schießtraining. Und aus irgendeinem Grund musste er die Waffe nie nachladen. Die Magie des Raumes erneuerte die Kugeln immer wieder.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hörte Harry auf. Er traf jetzt zumindest die Zielscheibe. Dann teleportierte er wieder via Karte zu seinem Dungeon-Herz. In der Zwischenzeit waren 2 weitere Trolle, ein Samurai, ein weiterer Riese, ein Barbar und 2 Schwarzmagier angekommen.

Horny erklärte die Kreaturen. „Barbaren sind starke Menschenkrieger, aber es mangelt ihnen an Finesse. Sie schlagen mit ihren Kriegshämmern auf Gegner ein. Ihre Anfangsstärke beträgt 60. Trolle haben eine Anfangsstärke von 40. Samurai sind erfahrene Ritter des Ostens. Sie sind schnell, stark und können sogar ein wenig Magie anwenden. Sie haben viel Finesse, ihre Schläge sind meistens Treffer. Ihre Anfangsstärke beträgt 80. Und sie können es auch ohne Probleme mit stärkeren Gegnern aufnehmen, solange sie ans ausweichen denken. Dann sind sie verdammt gefährliche Gegner. Schwarzmagier sind Bücherwürmer. Sie forschen daran, magische Rituale in kurze Sprüche zu formen, damit man diese leichter ausführen kann. Ihre Anfangsstärke ist 20. Aber man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen, sie sind fähige Sprücheklopfer und haben interessante Angriffszauber. Ihr tätet gut daran ebenfalls einige davon zu lernen." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry nickte. „Und was tun wir mit den Auroren im Gefängnis?" wollte er wissen.

„Ihr könnt sie freilassen oder verhungern lassen oder sie foltern, damit sie zu euch überlaufen oder damit sie sterben und Leichen für den Friedhof produzieren. Dann kann ein Vampir entstehen. Und Vampire sind sehr fähige Kämpfer, ein Stufe 10 Vampir kann mit Glück sogar gegen einen Reaper der Stufe 10 gewinnen. Sie können sich nämlich heilen und haben einen Auslaugespruch, der Gegner Energie kostet und diese Energie ihnen zuführt." erklärte Horny.

Harry nickte. „Ich lasse sie frei. Das Ministerium sollte diese Großzügigkeit besser zu würdigen wissen." sagte er. Dann ging er zum Gefängnis. „Ich lasse euch frei, aber merkt euch folgendes, ich werde es nicht noch einmal tolerieren, solltet ihr versuchen in meinen Dungeon einzudringen oder meine Untergebenen anzugreifen." stellte Harry klar.

Der älteste der Auroren nickte. „Ja, Keeper, wir werden euch in Frieden lassen. Solange ihr friedlich bleibt. Greift Muggel oder Zauberer oder magische Geschöpfe an und ihr werdet Probleme mit dem Ministerium haben. Denn dann werden wir euch angreifen, mit allem was wir haben." entgegnete der alte Auror.

Harry nickte. „Wir haben einen Deal. Frieden, bis eine Seite ihn bricht." sagte er und winkte den Auroren das Gefängnis zu verlassen.

Diese traten auf den Gang. „Wir gehen in Frieden." verabschiedete sich der älteste Auror. Die anderen nickten. Dann apparierten sie fort.

Harry sagte leise „Antiapparierschilde und andere magische Abwehrschilde um meinen Dungeon aufbauen." zu sich.

Dann ging er wieder zum Dungeon-Herz. Er beobachtete forschende Schwarzmagier in weinroten Roben, trainierende Trolle, Samurai und Riesen. Und er sah auch eine in Eisen gekleidete Frau mit Krallenhandschuhen. Er beschloss Horny über diese Frau auszufragen.

Im Raum des Dungeon-Herzens saß Horny und schaute ihn an. „Wir brauchen ein zweites Versteck, eine eiserne Jungfrau und ein Vampir sind in den Dungeon gekommen. Eiserne Jungfrauen hassen Samurai und Vampire wollen nicht mit Zauberern oder Schwarzmagiern in einem Versteck wohnen. Diese Feindseligkeiten enden immer in Mord und Totschlag." erklärte der Reaper.

Harry rollte die Karte auf und markierte 2 Bereiche. Einer für ein weiteres Versteck, einer für eine weitere Hühnerfarm. Damit wollte Harry verhindern, dass sich die Feinde zu oft über den Weg liefen.

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Ein Skelett hatte den Dungeon betreten. Es trug einen Schild und ein langes Schwert. „Ein Skelettkrieger. Die sind vor allem in größeren Gruppen effizient. Anfangsstärke ist 55. Sie sind wie Vampire und Teufler immun gegen Giftgas. Kämpfen und Handwerk, darin sind sie gut. Vampire sind untote Krieger, sie sind sehr stark und ab der Erfahrungsstufe 4 unsterblich. Wenn sie sterben, werden sie mit einem Erfahrungslevel weniger in ihrem Versteck wiedergeboren. Zumindest solange bis sie Stufe eins unterschreiten würden. Dann sterben auch sie endgültig. Ihre Anfangsstärke ist 70. Und eiserne Jungfrauen sind talentierte Kämpferinnen. Schnell und tödlich. Ab Stufe 6 kommen gute Fernangriffe dazu. Ihre Anfangsstärke ist 60." erklärte Horny.

Harry nickte. „Ich bin müde, ich geh mal schlafen. Ausserdem muss ich noch was essen. Ich habe heute nur einen kleinen Imbiss gehabt, als ich Dudleys Magazine durchstöbert habe. Ich denke, du kannst das ganze erstmal alleine handhaben. Ich mache dich zu meinem Stellvertreter." sagte Harry und gähnte. „Ich muss unbedingt Hermione, Ron und Sirius schreiben. Das wird die sicher interessieren. Ron der Trainingsraum und Hermione die Bibliothek. Und Sirius die ganze Anlage." meinte Harry müde.

Horny nickte. „Ich werde die Stellung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausbauen." sagte er.

„Verursache aber keine Kämpfe, zur Zeit herrscht Frieden mit dem Ministerium." entgegnete Harry. Horny nickte und Harry teleportierte gedankenlos in die Küche.

Dann Ries er die Augen auf und teleportierte zum Herzen zurück. „Ich habe eine Frage." wandte er sich an das Herz.

„Sprich." erwiderte dieses.

„Wieso habe ich mich in die Küche teleportiert?" fragte er.

Das Herz antwortete „Lord Deathstroke, als Keeper habt ihr die Möglichkeit per Gedankenbefehl zu teleportieren. Ihr müsst euch nur euer Ziel vorstellen, dann könnt ihr dorthin teleportieren." erklärte die Stimme.

Harry nickte und versuchte es gleich mal. Er teleportierte in die grosse Halle von Hogwarts und von dort in sein Haus zurück. Da das Haus Tante Petunia gehört hatte und er ihr letzter lebender Verwandter war, fiel es durch ihren Tod automatisch an ihn. Und sollte Tante Marge Ansprüche anmelden wollen, nun dann sollte sie die mit Horny ausdiskutieren. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

-

So ich hör hier erstmal auf.

Als erstes eine Liste der auftretenden Kreaturen, plus Stärkezugewinn pro Stufe.

Horny: Anfangsstärke 150, 52,5 pro Stufe

Harry: Anfangsstärke 150, 52,5 pro Stufe

Riese: Anfangsstärke 100, 35 pro Stufe

Drache: Anfangsstärke 90, 31,5 pro Stufe

Ritter: Anfangsstärke 80, 28 pro Stufe

Teufler: Anfangsstärke 80, 28 pro Stufe

Samurai: Anfangsstärke 80, 28 pro Stufe

Vampir: Anfangsstärke 70, 24,5 pro Stufe

Ork: Anfangsstärke 65, 22,75 pro Stufe

Eiserne Jungfrau: Anfangsstärke 60, 21 pro Stufe

Barbar: Anfangsstärke 60, 21 pro Stufe

Skelett: Anfangsstärke 55, 19,25 pro Stufe

Troll: Anfangsstärke 40, 14 pro Stufe

Zauberer: Anfangsstärke 20, 7 pro Stufe

Schwarzmagier: Anfangsstärke 20, 7 pro Stufe

Hexe: Anfangsstärke 20, 7 pro Stufe

Imp: Anfangsstärke 5, 1,75 pro Stufe

Stärkewerte werden nur vor dem Komma gemessen, die Stärke eines Stufe 10 Imps beträgt 20,75, aber 20 wird angezeigt. Bei gebrochenen Werten wird immer der nächstniedrigere Wert angezeigt. Es treten auch nicht alle Kreaturen auf, die weggelassenen Kreaturen sind meiner Ansicht nach eher unbrauchbar.

Harry habe ich hier die Rolle des Avatars, des obersten Helden in Dungeon Keeper zugeteilt. Deshalb wird er auch ein Arsenal an Sprüchen erhalten und nicht nur solche Sachen wie „Expelliarmus" sondern auch so etwas wie den Virusspruch „Murtis" oder „Electrum Deus" als Blitzzauber. Und natürlich auch das gemeine Zeug, welches ich mir ausdenke.

So, viel weiteres hab ich nicht zu sagen.

Das nächste Kapitel heisst „Veränderungen in der Zauberwelt"

Ein kleiner Teaser. Horny verwüstet etwas, was verrat ich noch nicht. Der Dungeon ist es schon mal nicht. Ein Spion wird gefangen. Harry lernt die Annehmlichkeiten kennen, die das Leben als Dungeon Keeper mit sich bringt. Harry bekommt Besuch.

Naja bis dahin erstmal.

Ich poste die Geschichte auf animexx(dot)de, fanfiktion(dot)de, fanfiction(dot)net

Jeweils Directors Cut Uncut.

Ich danke Goethes Erben, Samsas Traum, Eisregen, Finntroll, Bal Sagoth, Rammstein, Weena Morloch, Dimmu Borgir, Darkthrone, Motörhead, Amon Amarth, Atrocity, Grave Digger und Iced Earth für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Dungeon Keeper gehört Bullfrog. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur um etwas Spass mit ihnen zu haben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren, nur die Idee gehört mir.

Autorenworte: Eine weitere, hoffentlich einzigartige Fanfiction von mir. Sie beginnt am Ende des 4. Bandes. Ich hatte erst überlegt, sie nach Band 5 beginnen zu lassen, hab mich dann aber anders entschieden.

Horny hat von mir die Rolle des Erklärers aufgebrummt bekommen. Und mit einigen Fakten des Spiels gehe ich etwas freier um.

Ach ja, die Umrechnung Galleonne Pfund ist etwa 1 : 5

Galleonne Euro ist etwa 1 : 7,5

Galleonne Dollar ist etwa 1 : 10

Ich nehm das einfach als glatte Werte, weil es sich damit gut rechnen lässt. Einen Kurs von 1 : 7,48789345 oder so hab ich keine Lust auszurechnen.

Da einige viele Leute Dungeon Keeper nicht kennen dürften, werde ich das Spiel ein wenig erklären.

In Dungeon Keeper geht es darum, sich eine Armee von Kreaturen aufzustellen und mit dieser Armee seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Die Kreaturen haben Erfahrungslevel zwischen 1 und 10. Die Kreaturen erhalten Erfahrung, wenn sie im Trainingsraum trainieren oder wenn sie kämpfen.

Um Kreaturen anzulocken oder um spezielle Dinge tun zu können, hat man verschiedene Räume.

Die Schatzkammer erklärt sich von selber.

Das Versteck ist der Schlafplatz der Kreaturen.

Die Hühnerfarm versorgt den Dungeon mit Nahrung.

Im Trainingsraum trainiert man Kreaturen, damit sie stärker werden.

In der Bibliothek werden die erforschbaren Zauber und Räume erforscht.

Im Wachposten setzt man Kreaturen ab, die ein Gebiet bewachen sollen. (Man kann ihn aber auch nutzen, um einige Kreaturen beschäftigt zu halten.)

Die Brücke baut man um seinen Dungeon über Lava und Wasser hinweg erweitern zu können.

In der Handwerkskammer werden Fallen und Türen hergestellt. Fallen, um Gegner zu töten und Türen um sie aufzuhalten.

Im Gefängnis sperrt man gegnerische Kreaturen ein um sie entweder verhungern zu lassen, einige Kreaturen und alle Helden erstehen als Skelette wieder auf, oder man hält sie fest um sie später zu foltern.

In der Folterkammer kann man Gegner quälen um aus ihnen Informationen zu quetschen, um sie zum Überlaufen zu bewegen oder um sie dort sterben zu lassen und sie als Geister in die Armee aufzunehmen.

In den Baracken stellt man Einheiten zusammen, die man dann in die Schlacht führen kann. Von allen Räumen der nutzloseste.

Im Tempel werden eigene Kreaturen vom Viruszauber geheilt und vom Hühnerfluch befreit. Ausserdem macht im Tempel beten die meisten Kreaturen glücklich. Und der Tempel ist perfekt dafür geeignet Horny beschäftigt zu halten, damit er nicht Amok läuft.

Der Friedhof ist der Platz wo alle Leichen deponiert werden. Nach einer gewissen Anzahl abgelegter Leichen ersteht ein Vampir aus dem Grab wieder auf.

Und im Köderraum setzt man Kreaturen ab, um die eigene Armee auf Kosten der Gegner zu vergrößern. Kreaturen im Köderraum überreden gegnerische Kreaturen in den eigenen Dungeon zu kommen.

Das komplette Spiel spielt sich in unterirdischen Räumen ab. In unterirdischen Labyrinthen und Verliesen (Dungeons) halt. Im Spiel ist man ein böser Dungeon Keeper, damit beschäftigt, die Guten alle zu töten oder zum bösen zu bekehren. Am Ende bekämpft man den letzten Oberhelden mit seiner Armee, aber er ist keine wirkliche Herausforderung. Mit Fallen und Zaubern kann man den größten Teil der Heldenarmee töten. Und was übrig bleibt machen die eigenen Kreaturen fertig.

Die Wikipedia-Seite zu Dungeon Keeper ist recht gut um weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Ansonsten, stellt ruhig Fragen, wenn ihr etwas nicht kennt.

Eine weitere Anmerkung. Harry hat nicht wirklich Zeit auf das, was geschehen ist richtig zu reagieren, zur Zeit passiert so viel neues, dass er nur auf die gegenwärtige Situation reagieren kann, der Fallout der allgemeinen Situation kommt noch so richtig.

-

Kapitel 2 „Veränderungen in der Zaubererwelt"

-

Harry wachte am nächsten Mittag auf. Er genoss es, dass er zur Abwechslung mal nicht von den Dursleys geweckt wurde. Wenn er das richtig sah, würde er nie mehr von den Dursleys geweckt werden. Dann stand er auf und suchte nach seiner Brille, nur um zu bemerken, dass er diese nicht mehr brauchte. Ein netter Bonus für ihn.

Harry stand auf, stieg unter die Dusche und stiefelte dann in die Küche runter, wo schon eine Hauselfe mit seinem Essen wartete. ‚Moment. Hauselfe? Essen?' fragte Harry sich in Gedanken.

„Lord Deathstroke, Sir. Es ist Dinky eine Ehre für sie zu arbeiten!" rief die Elfe mit Piepsstimme. Sie hatte einen Kissenbezug wie eine Toga um ihren Körper geschlungen. Der Bezug wurde von Fibeln zusammengehalten. Alles in allem sah sie recht edel aus, ungeachtet des Fakts, dass der Bezug kein Kleidungsstück war. Ihre grossen Ohren waren gepierct und sie hatte eine Kette um.

Harry nickte der Elfe zu. „Wie kommt es, dass du für mich arbeitest?" wollte er wissen.

„Jeder Dungeon Keeper braucht eine persönliche Dienstelfe, es ist so von uns Elfen entschieden worden. Und ich war als erste in ihrem Dungeon. Und ihr Dämon hat mich engagiert." redete die Elfe los.

Harry nickte. „Gut. Kümmer dich dann darum, dass alle Hausarbeit erledigt wird. Und entsorge alle Kleidungsstücke und alle Sachen, die ich mit einem X markiere." Sagte Harry.

Dinky nickte. „Wohin soll ich den Müll bringen?" fragte sie.

„Wohin kannst du das Zeug denn bringen?" fragte Harry daraufhin.

„Überall hin, wo der Meister sagt, dass es hin soll." erklärte die Elfe.

Harry nickte wieder und grinste. „Lade alles was ich mit einem Roten X markiere beim Tagespropheten ab. Auf dem Schreibtisch des Chefredakteurs. Den Rest bringst du zur städtischen Müllhalde." ordnete Harry grinsend an.

Dann lief er durch das Haus, die Elfe im Schlepptau. Die Kleidung der Dursleys, ihr Nippes, Teile der Einrichtung und Zeug, welches den Dursleys gehört hatte, aber für Harry unnötig war, wie die Geburtsurkunde von Dudley, Familienfotos und vieles anderes, das alles markierte er. Der Nippes bekam ein rotes X. Dinky räumte alles weg.

Etwas später im Redaktionsgebäude des Tagespropheten. Der Redakteur war sauer. Jemand hatte in seiner Mittagspause seinen Schreibtisch mit hunderten wertlosen Nippesgegenständen übersät. Selbst auf dem Boden lag dieser Müll rum. Und ein Zauber verhinderte, dass er das Zeug verschwinden liess. Also musste er alles einsammeln und in den Müllschlucker werfen. „Ich frage mich wer solches scheussliches Zeug kauft." murmelte er dabei. „Der Witzbold kann mit einer Kündigung rechnen." schwor er sich selber. Dann nahm er seine Leute ins Verhör, aber niemand hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört. Und die Leute hatten nicht gelogen. ‚Irgendwann finde ich es heraus.' dachte der Chefredakteur und warf die letzten Nippesfiguren weg. ‚Wirklich ausserordentlich geschmacklose Sachen.' dachte er dabei.

Harry betrachtete das zum Grossteil von Dursleyhinterlassenschaften bereinigte Haus. Dann ging er an den Rechner und schaltete ihn an. Ein kleiner Zauber knackte den Passwortschutz des Rechners permanent. Harry grinste. Er wusste, dass das Ministerium sich nicht einschalten würde, wenn er zauberte. Horny in der Hinterhand zu haben hatte definitiv Vorteile. Dann begann Harry Möbel und andere Sachen zu bestellen. Dabei gab er das Konto der Dursleys als Bezahlkonto an. Sie waren ja tot, also konnte er auch ihr Geld verbrauchen. Und Tante Marge würde sich wahrscheinlich sehr bald am falschen Ende von Hornys Sense befinden.

Als Harry fertig war, ging er wieder in den Dungeon. Im Keller waren die Lavafallen aufgestellt. Magische Türen versperrten die Kellerräume. Er beschloss eine mal zu testen und feuerte einen Reduktor auf die Tür ab. Dann schaute er die Tür an. „Ein halbes Prozent Schaden. Ich bin beeindruckt." Harry hatte recht entschlossen angegriffen. Dann sah er etwas, was ihn grinsen liess, die Magie der Tür reparierte die Schäden. „Wirklich nützlich das ganze." meinte er und ging zum Dungeon-Herz.

Dort wartete Horny schon auf ihn. „Es sind neue Diener in der Nacht angekommen. 2 eiserne Jungfrauen, 3 Vampire, 2 Trolle, 5 Teufler, 3 Dungeondrachen, 2 Samurai, 2 Barbaren, 3 Orks, zwei Hexen, 3 Zauberer und ein Ritter. Mehr Kreaturen werden nicht kommen. 35 ist die maximale Anzahl von Dienern, die ihr zur Zeit haben könnt." erklärte der Horny. „Ich zähle nicht dazu." setzte er noch dazu. „Sie haben übrigens auch alle trainiert, die Kreaturen sind jetzt alle zwischen Stufe 2 und 3, was Erfahrung angeht. Forschen habe ich sie erstmal nicht geschickt. Nur die Teufler arbeiten in der Handwerkskammer." Harry nickte, das erklärte die Fallen im Keller.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Alarm. „Eindringling beim Dungeon-Herz!" ertönte die Stimme.

Horny liess sofort alle Türen verschliessen. „Achtung Meister, gleich kennen wir den Eindringling." verkündete Horny. „Octus Diabolis!" grollte er.

Dann schoss er vorwärts, auf Harry zu.

Der blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Horny griff an Harrys Kragen und holte einen Käfer von Harrys Kragen. Horny drückte ein wenig zu und der Käfer wurde ein Mensch. Rita Kimmkorn um genau zu sein.

Harry grinste böse. „Rita, welche Freude sie zu sehen." meinte er kalt.

Rita schaute Harry verängstigt an. Harry war immer noch sauer wegen der Artikel im Tagespropheten. Und sie war hier gefangen. Und zu allem Überfluss hielt der Reaperdämon Harrys sie fest. Am Hals. Sie keuchte „Lass mich los!" und versuchte irgendwie vom Reaper loszukommen.

Harry schaute amüsiert auf den ungleichen Kampf. „Wissen sie, Fräulein Kimmkorn, ich weiss nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen soll. Foltern, im Gefängnis verhungern lassen, töten. Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten." meinte er und schaute die erbleichende junge Frau an. Sicher, sie war auch einigermassen hübsch, nur war ihr Modestil grauenhaft und verbarg recht effizient, dass da eine hübsche, junge Singlefrau war.

Horny liess seine freie Faust auf den Kopf Ritas niedersausen. Dann entriegelte er die Türen wieder und erklärte auch Harry wie der das machen konnte.

Daraufhin liefen die beiden zum Gefängnis und Horny warf Rita hinein. Diese erwachte und versuchte sich wieder in einen Käfer zu verwandeln, nur ging das nicht. „Hier kommst du so schnell nicht raus." grollte der Reaper.

Dann teleportierten Harry und er zum Dungeon-Herz. Als Harrys Stellvertreter hatte er die Teleporterfähigkeit ebenfalls bekommen. „Herr, ich muss euch jetzt in einen delikaten Fakt, der für Dungeon Keeper wichtig ist, einweihen." fing Horny an.

Harry schaute ihn an. „In Ordnung. Schiess los." forderte er den Reaper auf.

Horny schaute ihn an. „Und zwar ist es so. Ein Dungeon Keeper ist verpflichtet sich mindestens einen Partner des von ihm bevorzugten Geschlechts zuzulegen. Bisexuelle Keeper müssen sich also die doppelte Anzahl Partner zulegen. Die Anzahl der Partner wird aus dem Erfahrungslevel der ersten Kreatur im Dungeon ermittelt." erklärte der Reaper. (Irgendwie brauch ich doch eine Erklärung, warum ich Harry einen grossen Harem andrehe – Anm. d. A.)

Harry schwante Übles. „Die erste Kreatur warst du, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise.

Horny nickte. „Ihr müsst euch also 10 Partnerinnen besorgen.

Harry nahm die Sache gut auf. Er wurde ohnmächtig.

Horny hatte das erwartet. Lady Deathstrike war auch ohnmächtig geworden, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie sich 20 Partner würde suchen müssen. 10 Frauen und 10 Männer. Ihre erste Kreatur war ein Stufe 10 Ork gewesen. Imps zählten in der Hinsicht nicht. Und ein knapp 15 Jahre alter Junge vertrug das natürlich auch nicht gut, wenn er plötzlich mit dem Fakt konfrontiert wurde, sich 10 Partnerinnen zu suchen.

Harry stöhnte und stand wieder auf. „Erzähl mir bitte, dass das ein Witz war!" bat er den Reaper. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin so verdammt verflucht!" murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Kopf hoch, Chef, das erste Mitglied eures Harems habt ihr doch schon im Gefängnis." meinte der Reaper grinsend.

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch. „Rita Kimmkorn?" fragte er in einem Tonfall, als hätte Horny ihm vorgeschlagen Snape zu ehelichen.

„Jap, genau die. Sie ist weiblich, sieht passabel aus und wird sich nicht beschweren, wenn sie ohne Folter lebendig aus dem Gefängnis kommt." meinte der Reaper.

„Darüber muss ich nachdenken. Und in der Zwischenzeit sorgst du bitte dafür, dass sie nicht verhungert." meinte Harry zu seinem Reaperdämon. Dann verliess er den Dungeon wieder, machte dabei aber einen Umweg in die Schatzkammer. „Derzeitiger Inhalt 892,718,333,205 Goldstücke." Harry nahm 5 Goldstücke mit, er wollte Gringotts nochmal besuchen und erfahren, wieviel Galleonnen und wieviel Pfund die Goldstücke wert waren.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen streichelte er Hedwig. „Ich geb dir drei Briefe für Hermione, Sirius und Ron mit. Was mir geschehen ist, wollen sie sicher erfahren." meinte er und machte sich ans schreiben.

Liebe(r) Sirius / Ron / Hermione

Ich schreibe dir, weil ich Neuigkeiten habe. Wie du vielleicht schon gehört hast, habe ich meine Verwandten durch einen Unfall verwandelt und den finsteren Göttern geopfert. Dafür wurde mir ein Reaperdämon geschickt. Kurz darauf kamen ein paar Auroren vorbei. Sie verschwanden aber wieder, nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatten, dass ein Reaperdämon da war. Kurz darauf kamen Moody und Dumbledore an. Moody hat sich mit dem Reaper unterhalten und Dumbledore hat meine Gedanken gelesen, um sich ein Bild von der Situation zu verschaffen. Etwas, was dem Reaper garnicht gefiel. Er hat gedroht, Dumbledore beim nächsten Mal zu köpfen.

Naja, am nächsten Tag haben 10 Auroren angegriffen, aber Horny hat sie ohne Probleme fertig gemacht. Das Ministerium und ich haben einen wackligen Friedensvertrag.

Ich besitze jetzt einen kompletten Dungeon unter dem Ligusterweg und eine extrem gefüllte Schatzkammer. Ich werde bei Gringotts den Wert der Goldmünzen mal schätzen lassen müssen. Der Dungeon ist auch tief genug unter der Erde, damit er nicht zufällig bei Bauarbeiten gefunden wird. Laut dem Reaper sieht es zwar so aus, als würde man in den Keller steigen, in Wirklichkeit geht es aber 500 Meter weit nach unten. Magie ermöglicht das.

Ich habe übrigens Rita Kimmkorn im Gefängnis sitzen. Sie ist als Käfer in den Dungeon eingedrungen. Der Reaperdämon hat sie gefangen.

Ich wäre froh, wenn ich euch 3 mal hier begrüssen könnte, Sirius braucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ihr könnt ja via Portschlüssel ankommen und abreisen.

Mit freundlichem Gruss

Harry

P. S. Sirius, deine Anwesenheit ist mir wirklich wichtig, ich habe ein paar Fragen, wo nur du mir helfen kannst.

Das P. S. setzte er nur unter Sirius' Brief. Ron und Hermione würden die Sache mit dem Harem sicher nicht verstehen.

Harry band Hedwig die Briefe ans Bein. „Mach bitte so schnell wie möglich." flüsterte er. Hedwig schuhuhte und flog davon. Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bedauerte sich ein wenig.

Dann teleportierte er zu Horny. „Ich gehe zu Gringotts und lasse das Geld in der Schatzkammer schätzen. Kümmer dich bitte darum, dass alles seine Ordnung hat." wies er den Dämon an.

Horny nickte. „Mach ich, Chef." Sagte er dabei.

Harry teleportierte in die Eingangshalle von Gringotts. Der Kobold von vor 2 Tagen stand am Schalter und winkte ihn zu sich. „Mister Potter, was führt sie hierher?" fragte er.

Harry legte die handtellergroßen Goldmünzen auf den Schalter. „Wie viel sind die Münzen in Galleonnen und Pfund wert?" wollte er wissen.

Der Kobold schaute die Münzen an, sprach einige Sprüche und riß schliesslich die Augen auf. „Jede Münze ist 50 Pfund oder 10 Galleonnen wert!" sagte er schließlich.

Harry riss die Augen ebenfalls auf. „Und ich habe etwa 900 Milliarden dieser Münzen." Stiess er hervor.

Der Kobold wurde weiss. 9 Billionen Galleonnen. 45 Billionen Pfund. Diese Menge Geld reichte um die Zauberwelt in eine galoppierende Inflation, mit bis zu vierstelligen Entwertungsraten pro Tag, zu stürzen. Eine Inflation, die etwa 2 Jahre anhalten würde. Danach wäre die Zauberwelt wirtschaftlich gesehen am Boden.

Harry lachte ein wenig. „Ich habe also mehr Geld, als ich jemals ausgeben kann." stellte er fest.

Der Kobold nickte. „Sie sollten auch nicht den Versuch machen es auszugeben, ansonsten sprengen sie die Wirtschaft der Zauberwelt." riet der Kobold Harry.

Der nickte. „Ich möchte ein grosses Konto einrichten, eines mit ordentlichen Zinsen. Es soll für die Kinder von armen Zaubererfamilien freie Geldbeträge für die magische Erziehung und das Einkleiden in Hogwarts bereitstellen. Ich würde sagen wir transferieren als erstes 5 Milliarden Galleonnen auf das Konto." schlug Harry vor.

Der Kobold nickte. „Auf welchen Namen soll das Konto laufen?" fragte er Harry.

Der überlegte. „Auf den Namen Robin Hood." meinte er grinsend. Die Idee gefiel ihm gut.

Der Kobold nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. „Das Konto ist eingerichtet, wie gedenken sie einzuzahlen?" fragte er.

Harry überlegte eine Weile. „Ich würde sagen, ich schicke Imps vorbei, die das Gold herbringen." schlug er vor.

Der Kobold nickte. „Nehmen sie diesen Schlüssel mit und geben sie diesen den Imps. Sie können dann das Verlies befüllen." sagte er. Harry nickte und nahm den Schlüssel an sich.

Dann teleportierte er direkt in seinen Dungeon, in die Schatzkammer um genau zu sein. Er packte einen der Imps am Kragen. „Schafft 500 Millionen Goldmünzen in dieses Verliess." wies er den Imp an und zeigte auf den Schlüssel und den Lageplan des Verlieses bei Gringotts. Der schnatterte und rief seinen Kollegen etwas zu. Dann nahmen die Imps Geld auf und verschwanden. Harry entrollte seine Dungeon-Karte. „Schatzkammer 905,700,465,800 Goldstücke" stand dort zu lesen. „Die waren aber fleissig." meinte Harry anerkennend.

Dann schaute er die Karte an und bemerkte eine Menüleiste am unteren Rand. Da gab es die Menüs „Übersichtskarte", „Kreaturen", „Fallen und Türen", „Forschung", „Allgemeine Dungeon-Informationen", „Räume" und „Isometrische Karte". Die isometrische Karte zeigte seinen Dungeon in einer Draufsicht, die man erhalten würde, wenn man unter die Decke levitierte und dann nach unten schaute. Harry sah sich selber auf eine Karte schauen. Allerdings war die Karte nur ein Stück Papier, welches ein kleines Abbild von ihm in der Hand hielt.

Dann schaute er sich auf der Karte um. In der Nähe der recht grosszügig bemessenen Schatzkammer sah er 5 Felder, die wie glitzerten, wie Juwelen. Er berührte eines der Felder und eine kleine Information war zu sehen. „Juwelen: Unendlicher Reichtum, den eure Imps für euch gewinnen können." stand da. Harry schaute die Felder an. „Abbau stoppen?" fragte er. Eine Nachricht blitzte auf. „Um den Abbau aufzunehmen, die Juwelenfelder markieren, um den Abbau zu stoppen, Juwelenfelder demarkieren. Markiert / demarkiert eine Juwelenmine indem ihr sie auf der Karte berührt." Harry berührte die erste Juwelenmine. „Abbau gestoppt." stand zu lesen und ein grauer Schleier legte sich um die Mine. Der goldige Schleier um die anderen Juwelenfelder fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. Er stoppte auch noch den Abbau an den 4 anderen Juwelenfeldern.

Dann teleportierte er zum Dungeon-Herz zurück. „Horniculus?" fragte er den auf der Treppe zum Herzen sitzenden Dämon.

„Ja, Chef?" erwiderte der. „Wie lange halten 900 Milliarden Goldstücke hier in dem Dungeon vor?" wollte Harry wissen.

Horny neigte den Kopf. „Naja, ich würde sagen, 10 bis 15 Jahre. Kann aber auch eher alle werden, das Geld. Kommt darauf an, was ihr für Sprüche mit Hilfe des Dungeon-Herzens und seiner Magie ausführt, Chef." entgegnete der Reaper.

„Die Sprüche kosten Geld?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Jup." bestätigte Horny. „Electrum Deus kostet in der Standardversion 600 Goldstücke. Und lässt einen kleinen, gemeinen Blitz auf Gegner los. In der grössten Version kostet er 6000 Goldstücke und lässt eine ordentliche Entladung los. Die verletzt dann auch entferntere Feinde schwer. Der Standardblitz verletzt nur direkt getroffene Kreaturen oder Kreaturen, die weniger als einen Meter vom Einschlagspunkt entfernt sind. Der grösste Blitz verletzt selbst in 20 Meter Entfernung noch Gegner. Das gilt wohlgemerkt für den über das Dungeon-Herz losgelassenen Spruch. Sprüche, die Kreaturen direkt loslassen, kosten euch kein Geld. Aber ihr müsst denen einmal im Monat Geld für ihre Dienste zahlen. Und Training und Ködern kosten ebenfalls Geld." erklärte der Reaper. Harry nickte langsam, das leuchtete ihm alles ein.

„Ich gehe wieder ins Haus." sagte Harry zum Abschied.

Horny nickte. Er würde sich ein wenig im Dungeon umsehen und dann schlafen gehen. Bei Problemen würden die Alarmzauber ihn wecken. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er teleportierte zu Harry. „Kommt bitte noch einmal mit in den Dungeon. Ich habe euch etwas wichtiges zu zeigen. Es hängt mit euren Pflichten als Dungeon Keeper zusammen." sagte der Reaperdämon zu Harry.

Der Angesprochene nickte langsam. „Ich komme." bestätigte er und teleportierte mit dem Reaper zum Dungeon-Herz. Er sah sich um. Alles wie beim Verlassen. 4 Türen, die zum Friedhof, zum Eingang, zum Köderraum und. Harry stutzte. Wohin die vierte Tür führte, wusste er nicht. „Was ist hinter der Tür?" fragte er, unsicher ob er das wissen wollte.

„Euer privates Schlafgemach. Dort könnt ihr euren Harem einrichten. Der Raum stellt euch jedes gewünschte Utensil zur Verfügung." erklärte der Dämon.

Harry trat ein und starrte. Erstens war der Raum gut und gerne 120 Quadratmater gross. Zweitens hatte er einen Kamin, überall an der Wand hingen Wandteppiche. Ein riesiges Bett stand in der Mitte. Es mass etwa 6 mal 6 Meter. Dicke Teppiche lagen am Boden aus. Schwere Brokatvorhänge verhüllten das riesenhafte Bett. Das Bett selber war bequem bis dahinaus.

Der Raum war angenehm beheizt. Der Baldachin wurde von grossen, stabilen und trotzdem filigran wirkenden Säulen gehalten. Riesige Kissen, mehrere Decken, Nackenrollen und andere luxuriöse Annehmlichkeiten. Harry wuchs ein fetter Grinser auf dem Gesicht. „Das nenne ich verschwenderischen Luxus." meinte er schliesslich extrem beeindruckt. Auf dem Beistelltischchen standen übergrosse Obstschalen aus gedrehtem Stahl und Gold. Juwelen schmückten die Einfassungen.

Die Beistelltischchen an sich waren im Rokokostil gehalten. Und sie waren mit Intarsien verziert worden.. Harry schaute alles an. Ein gewaltiger Kleiderschrank, mit einem Fassungsvermögen von geschätzten 24 Kubikmetern, mehrere venezianische Spiegel. „Das ist also mein Privatgemach hier?" fragte Harry schliesslich überwältigt von dem zur Schau gestellten verschwenderischen Reichtum. Dieser Schlafraum war luxuriöser als alles, was Harry sich bisher vorgestellt hatte. Wenn Draco Malfoy diesen Raum jemals sehen würde, würde er vor Neid wahrscheinlich die finale Herzattacke erleiden. Würde er aber sowieso, wenn er Harrys derzeitigen Kontostand auch nur gerüchteweise hören würde. Er, der sich immer so viel auf sein Geld einbildete, von dem Menschen deklassiert, den er am meisten hasste. Harry musste bei der Vorstellung wieder grinsen.

Dann wandte er sich an den Reaperdämon. „Ich schlafe heute Nacht hier." legte er sich fest. Dieser Raum gefiel ihm sehr gut. Er drehte sich herum und ging auf das Bett zu. Dort drehte er sich nochmal um. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Kimmkorn im Gefängnis?" fragte er müde.

„Ich schaue mal nach." entgegnete Horny. Dann rannte er aus dem Raum und Harry schloss die Tür ab.

Danach warf er sich auf Bett und dämmerte recht schnell weg. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte er einen seltsamen Traum. Er war in einem dunklen Korridor, kam an eine Tür und wollte dort hinein. Was auch immer hinter der Tür war, er wollte es unbedingt haben, mehr als alles andere. Schliesslich wachte Harry mit einer schmerzenden Narbe auf. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade mal 2:14 am Morgen. Harry drehte sich nochmal um und schlief traumlos weiter. Am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an den Traum.

Gegen 9 Uhr klopfte es an seiner Tür. Harry stand auf und tapste zur Tür. Draussen stand ein grinsender Reaperdämon. „Guten Morgen." grollte er.

Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Morgen." nuschelte er.

„Es ist Post für euch gekommen. Ich habe sie nicht geöffnet, Chef." sagte der Reaper und hielt Pigwidgeon in der Hand. Die winzige Eule schuhuhte vergnügt. Horny liess sie los und die Eule schoss auf Harry zu. Er fing die Eule ab. Es war ein kleiner Brief, der am Bein der Eule hing.

„Hallo Harry,

wir kommen heute um 14:00 Uhr bei dir vorbei. Wir können nicht mehr zu dir apparieren, offensichtlich wurde ein gewaltiger Bannkreis um das ganze Gelände gelegt. Wenn man den Auroren glauben darf, durchmisst der Kreis fast 10 Kilometer. Wir kommen also mit einem Portschlüssel. Dein Reaperdämon hat einen mit einem Imp hergeschickt. Dumbledore ist fast umgefallen, als der Imp durch einen Fideliuszauber teleportiert ist. Das hat ihm ganz schön das Ego angeknackst. Ach ja, Fred und George wollen auch mitkommen, ich denk mal, du hast da nichts dagegen.

Naja, bis dahin.

Ron, Sirius und Hermione."

Harry grinste ebenfalls erfreut. „Mein Pate Sirius und meine besten Freunde sowie die Weasley-Zwillinge kommen vorbei. Wir sollten ihnen einen ordentlichem Empfang bereiten. Ich will ein Festmahl bereitet sehen." rief Harry aus.

Horny nickte. „Geht in Ordnung. Die Imps machen sich sofort an die Arbeit, die haben zur Zeit ja sowieso nichts zu tun." entgegnete der Reaper.

Plötzlich erscholl ein Alarmsignal. „Unbekannte haben das oberirdische Gelände von Lord Deathstroke betreten." kam die Statusmeldung. Harry und Horny teleportierten nach oben, Horny versteckte sich im Schrank unter der Treppe.

Harry machte die Tür auf und schaute in die Gesichter von 2 Möbelpackern. „Mister Harry James Potter?" fragte der eine. Harry nickte. „Wir haben ihre Bestellungen im Laster. Signieren sie bitte hier und hier." meinte der Sprecher und hielt Harry zwei Formulare hin. Der setzte sein Autogramm drunter und liess die Packer ins Haus. Die brachten Schränke, Betten, Tische, Stühle und anderes, unter anderem 3 riesige Plasmafernseher. Harry wollte Horny fragen, ob es möglich wäre, einen im Dungeon zu betreiben.

Als die Packer gegangen waren, verliess Horny sein Versteck. „Noch mehr Arbeit für die Imps?" fragte er.

Harry nickte. „Dinky!" rief er dann. Die Elfe erschien vor ihm. „Wie lange brauchst du, um ein Festmahl zu bereiten?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Allein brauche ich mehrere Stunden." meinte die Elfe.

Harry überlegte. „Gibt es weitere Elfen, die mir dienen wollen?" fragte er schliesslich.

Dinky nickte. „Ich weiss von 10 weiteren Elfen, die euch dienen wollen." sagte sie schliesslich.

„Gut. Hol noch 19 weitere Elfen in meine Dienste. Dann bereitest du ein Vesper für mich, Horniculus und 5 Gäste vor. Und für heute Abend ein kleines Bankett für 7 Personen. Du wirst meine Alphaelfe und hast die Oberhoheit über alle anderen Hauselfen. Sorg dafür, dass die anderen Elfen ordentlich arbeiten." ordnete Harry an.

Die Elfe verneigte sich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre!" sagte sie und verschwand.

Schon bald tauchten weitere Hauselfen auf. Schliesslich waren es 19 Stück. Dann tauchte Dinky wieder auf. „20 Hauselfen, wie befohlen, Herr!" piepste sie.

„Gut, macht euch an die Arbeit." befahl Harry.

Die Elfen nickten und verschwanden.

Harry teleportierte zu einem Imp. „Hol deine Kollegen herzu, ihr habt was zu tun." befahl er der Kreatur. Diese schnatterte und holte ihre Kollegen. Nach ein paar Minuten waren alle Imps vor Harry versammelt. Es waren immerhin 90 Stück. „Kommt mit hoch ins Haus und baut dort die bestellten Möbel auf." befahl Harry. Die Imps schnatterten und teleportierten ins Haus. Harry teleportierte hinterher und beobachtete zufrieden, wie schnell die Imps alles aufbauten. Nach wenigen Minuten standen die ersten Schränke und wurden nach Harrys Anweisungen aufgestellt. Auch die Betten und die anderen Möbel standen schnell. Ein wenig Magie seitens der Imps sorgte dafür, dass die Wände neue Farbe erhielten. Die Küche wurde neu gefliest, genau so das Bad.

Horny verzauberte den Firmenwagen Vernon Dursleys in einen schwarzen Lamborghini Diablo. Die Papiere verzauberte er und Harry erhielt eine perfekt gefälschte Fahrerlaubnis. Sein Ausweis wurde mit dem Vermerk „vorzeitig volljährig erklärt" versehen. „So, jetzt musst du nur noch Auto fahren lernen." meinte der Reaper grinsend, als Harry den Wagen bewunderte. „Und natürlich müssen wir auch weitere Wagen besorgen. Ein Keeper braucht mindestens 5 Kutschen, ihr könnt mit eurer Macht und eurem Reichtum gut und gerne 30 Wagen unterhalten. Wir sollten uns mal umschauen, was ihr noch haben solltet." kam es vom Dämon.

Harry nickte begierig. 30 Autos. Modelle nach seiner Wahl. Das gefiel ihm gut. „Einen Mercedes brauchen wir mindestens. Und einen Bentley, einen Aston Martin und einen Rolls Royce." zählte Harry auf. Dann schaute Harry auf die Uhr. Es war gleich 2. „Wohin kommen unsere Gäste denn?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie kommen in eurem Wohnzimmer an." antwortete der Reaper. Harry und er liefen ins Haus. Horny hatte ein paar einfache Zauber um das Haus gewirkt, welche den Nachbarn falsche Bilder vorgaukelten. Genauer gesagt sahen die Nachbarn nur Harry. Und sie hatten gesehen, wie die Dursleys umgezogen waren, Harry zurückgelassen hatten mit den Worten „Sieh zu wie du zurechtkommst. Wir geniessen unser Glück auf Tahiti. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Trottel." weggefahren waren. Harrys Freudensprünge und ein paar falsche Urkunden, die bekundeten, dass die Dursleys all ihr Vermögen und das Haus auf Harry überschrieben hatten. Die Nachbarn waren zwar neugierig, warum die Dursleys Harry das Haus vermacht hatten, bevor sie verschwunden waren, aber das würde ein Geheimnis bleiben. Hornys Zauber verhinderten auch, dass die Nachbarn ein tieferes Interesse am Ligusterweg Nummer 4 entwickelten. Alle Nachbarn hatten besseres zu tun, als sich um den Jungen im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zu kümmern.

Harry sass im Wohnzimmer in seinem neuen, schwarzroten Ledersessel. Der Reaper stand rechts hinter ihm und wartete. Pünktlich um 14:00 Uhr tauchten Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Fred und George Weasley auf. Der Portschlüssel war ein goldenes Schwert. „Gepriesener Grossinvestor." begrüssten die Zwillinge Harry. Sirius schaute den Reaperdämonen an. Ron schaute den Reaper ebenfalls an.

Hermione stürzte sich auf Harry. „Hallo, Harry. Du hast also wirklich einen Reaperdämonen beschworen. Weißt du überhaupt in was für Schwierigkeiten du bist? Fudge scheint sich das Hirn zu zermartern, um dich angreifen zu können. Ich habe ein wenig nachgelesen, nach einen alten magischen Gesetz, das auf Veranlassung Slytherins erlassen wurde und das niemals für ungültig erklärt wurde, bist du im rechtlichen Sinne volljährig. Das Beschwören eines Dämons oder Teufels der Stufe 8 und höher wurde früher veranstaltet um als Initiationsritus für die Volljährigkeit zu dienen. Da du den Dämon scheinbar an dich gebunden hast, bist du jetzt vorzeitig emanzipiert worden und hast alle erwachsenen Rechte und Pflichten." sprudelte es aus Hermione hervor.

„Mann, Harry, wie geht's dir so?" fragte Ron schliesslich. „Du bist doch nicht zu den Bösen gewechselt, oder? Ginny ist ausgeflippt, als sie gehört hat, dass du einen Dämon beschworen hast. Sie hat tatsächlich angefangen das Verbannen von Dämonen zu lernen." kam es nun von Ron.

„Bannzauber nützen nichts gegen mich." kam es vom Reaper. „Und mein Chef ist ein Zwielichtkeeper. Sowohl Licht als auch Finsternis vereinen sich in ihm." setzte der Reaper dazu.

Die Zwillinge hatten einen Imp entdeckt und trugen den zu Harry. „Und wozu ist dieses Wesen da, oh Grossinvestor?" fragten sie.

Harry grinste. „Ein Imp. Ein aus Magie geschaffenes Wesen. Es soll nur arbeiten, das ist seine Aufgabe. Graben, Fliesen legen, Mauern bauen, Fallen scharfmachen, das sind seine Fähigkeiten. Und so einer hat mir ein paar Waffen geholt." sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Waffenschrank. Den machte er auf und präsentierte seine Waffen. Ron und die anderen starrten die Waffen mehr oder weniger geschockt an. Mit den Messern und Schwertern konnten sie alle etwas anfangen, aber ansonsten kannte nur Hermione die weiteren Waffen.

„Harry! Wie konntest du nur? Eine Kalaschnikow und eine Magnum! Was willst du damit?" fragte sie anklagend auf die Waffen zeigend.

„Kämpfen. Voldemort und seine Todesser kann ich mit Stupor nicht besiegen. Also lerne ich mit Waffen umgehen. Und ich habe eine recht interessante Bibliothek." sagte Harry langsam.

„Eine Bibliothek?" fragte Hermione begierig.

„Jap. Sie ist zwar recht stark auf Angriffszauber ausgerichtet, aber nicht schlecht." sagte Harry nun wieder.

Hermione schaute ihn an. „Ist das schwarze Magie?" fragte sie schliesslich.

„Unheilige, schwarze, dunkle, ambivalente, helle, weisse und heilige Magie habe ich in der Bibliothek." erklärte Harry Hermione.

Die schaute ihn an. „Heilige Magie?" fragte sie.

„Ja, Sprüche wie der Patronus sind weisse Magie. Aber einen Dämon oder Dementor zu bannen ist heilige Magie. Solche Sprüche habe ich. Aber auch Sprüche um Dämonen und Teufel aus der Hölle zu holen und Engel zu bannen." erklärte Harry. Hermione schaute begierig drein. Heilige Magie interessierte die junge Hexe sehr.

Plötzlich kam eine Hauselfe. „Lord Deathstroke, Sir. Das Vesper ist bereit!" sagte die Elfe.

„Du hast Hauselfen?" fragte Hermione anklagend.

„Ja. Alle Elfen arbeiten freiwillig für mich. Es hat etwas mit der Tradition der Dungeon Keeper zu tun." Sagte Harry.

„Du bist ein Dungeon Keeper?!" schrie Hermione. „Die Keeper sind böse gewesen!" rief sie weiter.

Horny mischte sich ein. „Keeper waren nicht immer böse. Es gab auch Heldenkeeper. Nur weil ein böser Keeper ein Reich gründen konnte, sind die Keeper als böse in Erinnerung geblieben. Die guten Keeper wurden aus der Geschichte gelöscht. Die Sieger schreiben Geschichte." sagte der Dämon.

Hermione nickte langsam. Dem konnte sie nicht widersprechen. Ausserdem schien Harry sich nicht verändert zu haben. Er war ein wenig selbstsicherer, aber das war auch alles.

Harry führte seine Gäste in das Esszimmer. Dort stand der Tisch mit dem Kuchen, den Torten und dem Gebäck bereit. Kaffee dampfte, Tee stand da und auch andere Getränke waren vorhanden. In mehreren Schüsseln standen mehrere Sorten Sahne da. Schokosahne, Vanillesahne, Erdbeersahne. Und noch viele andere Leckereien. Kurz gesagt, es war übermässig üppig aufgefahren. Die 7 setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen ein Gespräch über die Zaubererwelt.

Nach ein paar Minuten brachte Hermione das Gespräch auf ein unangenehmes Thema. „Harry, ich muss es dir einfach sagen. Der Tagesprophet verbreitet Lügen über dich. Sie schreiben, du wärest aufmerksamkeitssüchtig. Und du würdest die Welt mit der vermeintlichen Rückkehr von du-weißt-schon-wem schocken wollen, damit jeder sich wieder auf dich konzentriert." sagte Hermione. „Über Dumbledore schreiben sie das gleiche." setzte sie dazu.

Harry grollte. „Reaper, heute Nachmittag noch gehst du zum Tagespropheten und machst denen deutlich, dass ich verärgert bin. Fürs erste keine Toten. Aber gebrochene Schreibhände und massive Sachbeschädigung sind in Ordnung." meinte Harry sehr verärgert. Dann wandte er sich an seine Gäste. „Und ich wünsche, dass ihr Voldemort beim Namen nennt. Vor allem von dir, Hermione, erwarte ich das." sagte er fest.

„Vollderdorsch." kam es von den Zwillingen. Auch die anderen sagten den Namen mehrfach, bis sie schliesslich alle den Namen ohne Probleme aussprechen konnten.

Harry grinste zufrieden. „Seht ihr, es ist nur ein Name. Kein dunkler Lord springt euch an, wenn ihr seinen Namen nennt." sagte Harry nun. Die anderen nickten und schämten sich ein wenig wegen ihrer Dummheit. Harry wischte das ganze mit den Worten „Wer will noch Kuchen?" weg.

Nach dem Essen gingen die Zwillinge und Hermione in die Bibliothek. Ron und Sirius folgten Harry. Beiden gingen die Augen über, als sie den Lamborghini sahen.

Unterdessen im Gebäude des Tagespropheten. Horny hatte den Chefredakteur an der Gurgel gepackt. Um ihn herum herrschte Chaos.

Flashback. Der Reaper war direkt ins Gebäude teleportiert und hatte sofort begonnen alles in Reichweite zu zerschlagen. Tische, Stühle, Tintenfässer, Pergamente und alles andere, was er in die Hand bekam, flogen durch die Gegend. Die Aktenschränke zerschmetterte er mit dem mitgebrachten Kriegshammer. Die Reporter waren lieber ruhig und sahen dem Zerstörungswerk zu. Und warteten auf die Auroren. Horny ging, als er zufrieden mit der Zerstörung war, zum Chefredakteur. Was zur gegenwärtigen Szene geführt hatte. Flashback Ende.

„Also. Wir sind uns einig. Dein Schmierenblatt bringt eine Titelstory, auf der die Rückkehr Voldemorts anerkannt wird, wo deine Schmierfinken sich für ihre falschen Darstellungen entschuldigen und wo ein grosser Artikel über die Einflussnahme des Ministeriums auf den Propheten steht. Und wage es nicht, den Propheten als Opfer darzustellen! Haben wir uns verstanden?" grollte der Reaper. Der Redakteur nickte. „Gut. Wenn alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit ist, komme ich nicht wieder." sagte der Dämon noch.

Ein Zauberer, der mutiger tat, als er sich fühlte, fragte „Was passiert, wenn die Artikel ihnen oder ihrem Chef nicht gefallen?" Horny grinste böse.

„Das was dann passiert, lässt das, was gerade passiert ist, wie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Pazifisten aussehen. Dann tun sie gut daran das Land zu verlassen, weil ich ihnen sonst verschiedene Körperteile abnehme. Und danach brenne ich dieses Haus ab." entgegnete er fies grinsend.

Alle nickten und begannen an den Artikeln zu formulieren. Das Ministerium mochte mächtig sein, aber der Reaperdämon war grade da. Und er könnte wiederkommen. Etwas, was die Reporter um keinen Preis der Welt erleben wollten. Er hatte niemanden verletzt. Aber was nicht war, konnte noch werden.

Im Ministerium wanderte eine hässliche, krötenartige Frau im Büro des Ministers auf und ab. „Wir können diesem Mistbalg Potter nicht einfach alles durchgehen lassen. Himmel, er zwingt den Propheten zu schreiben, was er für richtig hält. Und er will wohl unsere Einmischungen bei den Artikeln des Propheten veröffentlichen. Warum sind die Auroren nicht losgegangen und haben den Reaper Potters und Potter angegriffen, als sie getrennt waren?" kam es von einer sehr verärgerten Umbridge.

„Weil Potter magischen Transport im Umkreis von ein paar Meilen um sein Haus unmöglich gemacht hat. Ich weiss nicht wie, aber er hat dort Bannkreise, welche die von Hogwarts im Vergleich vernachlässigbar erscheinen lassen." entgegnete Fudge mit kaum verhüllter, ohnmächtiger Wut. „Und ich habe keine Handhabe. Der Reaper hat randaliert, aber unsere Gesetze gelten nicht für Dämonen." setzte er dazu.

„Und wenn Potter das Vieh angestiftet hat?" fragte Umbridge zischend.

„Selbst dann haben wir keine Handhabe. Wir können ein Bussgeld wegen der Randale verhängen, aber mehr nicht. Hätte er willentlich einem Menschen geschadet, einem Menschen eine Verletzung zugefügt, dann wäre der Frieden hinfällig. Aber Sachbeschädigung reicht nicht. Und unsere Leute im Propheten haben mir folgendes gesagt. Der Reaper hat ihre Leben bedroht, sollten sie noch einmal Lügen schreiben." kam es vom Minister.

Umbridge zischte. „Was wagt dieser Bengel eigentlich. Ich werde ihn schon noch brechen. Er wird mit seinen dummen Behauptungen aufhören, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!" schwor sich Umbridge erhitzt.

„Wie willst du das machen, Dolores?" fragte Fudge Umbridge.

Die grinste böse. „Ich werde Lehrerin. Hogwarts hat keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Ein Ministerialerlass, der besagt, dass, wenn für einen Lehrerposten keine Besetzung gefunden wird, ein vom Ministerium beauftragter Beamter den Posten übernimmt, sollte das in die Wege leiten." entgegnete die menschliche Kröte.

Fudge lächelte. „Ich leite alles nötige in die Wege." sagte er. Umbridge verliess ihn und Fudge begann zu schreiben. Potter würde sich noch wünschen, er hätte diese Lügen nie in die Welt gesetzt. Ein kleiner Zusatz im Erlass erlaubte den Einsatz von Strafmitteln nach Ermessen der strafenden Lehrer. Fudge wusste doch, wie sehr Umbridge ihre Blutfeder liebte.

Am Abend im Ligusterweg. Harry und seine Gäste speisten. Das Mahl war verschwenderisch üppig. Die Zwillinge hatten von Harry 2 Dutzend Imps bekommen, die ihnen dienen sollten. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Imps einige Aufgaben recht schnell lernen konnten.

Schliesslich wurde es Zeit aufzubrechen und Harry hatte mit Sirius immer noch nicht über den Harem reden können. Sirius hatte es gemerkt, dass da etwas war, was Harry umtrieb. „Geht ihr schon mal vor." sagte er deshalb. Die 4 Jugendlichen grinsten und verabschiedeten sich. Dann aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und sie verschwanden.

„Also Harry, was ist es, worüber du mit mir reden willst?" fragte Sirius sein Patenkind.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass ich mir einen Harem zulegen muss. Mit 10 Partnerinnen. Mehr sind machbar, weniger nicht." sagte Harry ein wenig panisch.

Sirius schaute Harry an, als wäre diesem ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Ein Harem mit mindestens 10 Frauen. Jeder andere Mann zwischen 15 und 45 bekommt bei dieser Vorstellung ein verträumtes Grinsen. Du bist der einzige, der da Panik bekommt. Sieh es mal so, fast jede Hexe zwischen 14 und 40 hat zumindest einmal davon geträumt mit dir in die Kiste zu steigen." erklärte Sirius. „Trotzdem. Voldemort ist nicht halb so furchteinflössend wie diese Vorstellung." entgegnete Harry.

Sirius lachte. „Ich erzähl dir mal was. Dein Vater hätte für die Chance einen solchen Harem zu gründen Snape adoptiert oder geheiratet. Und deine Mutter wollte, dass du ihr mal viele Enkel anschleppst. Sie hat schon während der Schwangerschaft mit dir ständig davon erzählt, was sie mit deinen Kindern anstellen wollte. Ganz im Vertrauen, sie wollte die verwöhnen bis zum geht nicht mehr." erzählte Sirius.

„Meine Eltern hätten also nichts dagegen gehabt?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein, dein Vater wäre nur grün vor Neid gewesen und deine Mutter hätte alles versucht, um das Erscheinen deiner Kinder zu beschleunigen und sie dann zu verziehen, wo es nur geht." kam es von Sirius. „Und ich sag dir noch was. Es gibt einige Hexen da draussen, die dich mögen und die dir nicht den Kopf abreissen wenn sie erfahren, dass du sie in einen Harem aufnimmst." sagte Sirius noch. „Mach dir also nicht so einen Kopf. Das wird schon wieder. Ausserdem kannst du dir im Notfall immer noch eine Flasche Eisvodka kaufen. 2 Doppelte und das Leben sieht um einiges besser aus." kam es nun noch von Sirius. „Also denk mal drüber nach." sagte Sirius noch.

Harry nickte. „Danke, das hat mir doch geholfen. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder." sagte Harry. Sirius nickte und wurde vom Portschlüssel wegteleportiert.

Harry setzte sich auf die Stufen des Dungeon-Herzens. „Ich denke, ich sollte das mit dem Harem mal probieren, mehr als nein sagen können die ja nicht." sagte er.

Horny kam zum Herzen. „Wenn ihr Zeit habt, könnt ihr euch ja mal die zusätzlichen Räume anschauen. Die Imps haben euren Teil des Dungeons ausgebaut." sagte der Reaper.

Harry gähnte. „Zähl mir mal auf, was ich habe." sagte er müde.

„Einen grossen Ballsaal. Ein gewaltiges Schwimmbad. Eine private Bibliothek, ein Kaminzimmer, ein grosses Esszimmer, eine private Waffenkammer, eine Sauna, einen Computerraum mit High End PCs. Eine private Schatzkammer. Und noch einiges anderes. Eine Küche, private Badezimmer, ein Kinosaal, ein Trainingsraum, Gästezimmer." zählte der Reaper auf.

„Und natürlich alles luxuriös bis dahinaus." meinte Harry grinsend.

„Jup. Die meisten Badehausbesitzer würden töten um die Kontrolle über dein Schwimmbad zu erhalten. Mehrere Becken mit unterschiedlichen Wassertemperaturen, Whirlpools, alles gut beheizt." kam es vom Reaper.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breit. „Perfekt zum Entspannen." sagte er. Dann zog er sich in sein riesiges Bett zurück. Das Leben als Dungeon Keeper hatte seine Vorteile.

-

Das wäre dann Teil 2.

-

Fudge und Umbridge werden wir noch oft sehen. Und sie werden immer wieder getriezt werden. Es ist nur die Frage ob ich ihnen gestatte in den Wahnsinn abzutreiben oder ob ich sie an die Dementoren verschicke. Oder ich mach irgendwas anderes, was die beiden leiden lässt.

Ich bin kein grosser Freund von Bashing-Geschichten, aber es kann nicht genug Fudge und Umbridge Bashing geben. Niemals.

Das dritte Kapitel heisst „Rekrutierungen für den Harem"

Die ersten Mädchen treten dem Harem bei. Harry bekommt ein Besitztum, das er nie vermutet hätte zu erhalten. Voldemort erfährt vom Dungeon Harrys und das der Junge, den er über alles hasst, etwas erreicht hat, was ihm nie gelang. Nämlich einen Reaperdämon zu beschwören und an sich zu binden.

Die Geschichte wird einige böse Szenen enthalten, ich denke alle Umbridgehasser werden hier auf ihre Kosten kommen. Fudgehasser desgleichen. Zensur gibt es nicht. Es gibt eine Altersrichtlinie. Wer sich nicht daran hält, selber schuld.

Die Geschichte wird auf animexx. de, fanfiktion. de . net veröffentlicht. Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan.

Und ich danke Amon Amarth, Bal Sagoth, Cyborg Attack, Dimmu Borgir, Eisregen, Finntroll, Grave Digger, Goethes Erben, Helloween, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Kreator, Megadeth, Motörhead, Ozzy Osboune, Pain, Subway to Sally, Welle: Erdball, Samsas Traum, Darkthrone und Satyricon für inspirierende Musik.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Dungeon Keeper gehört Bullfrog. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur um etwas Spass mit ihnen zu haben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren, nur die Idee gehört mir. Ich mache kein Geld mit der ganzen Geschichte.

Autorenworte: Eine weitere, hoffentlich einzigartige Fanfiction von mir. Sie beginnt am Ende des 4. Bandes. Ich hatte erst überlegt, sie nach Band 5 beginnen zu lassen, hab mich dann aber anders entschieden.

Harry ist, wie im vorigen Kapitel schon zu lesen ist, in dieser Geschichte ökonomieschädigend reich. Ich habe einige superrich Harry Geschichten gelesen und wollte das ganze mal auf die Spitze treiben. Es geht doch nichts über genug Geld um eine Volkswirtschaft lahmzulegen, sollte man es mit einem mal ausgeben.

Die Idee für eine von Harrys Fähigkeiten habe ich aus der Fanfic „Evolving Necromancy" von Shinji the good sharer. Blutmagie ist was interessantes. Ausserdem kann ich die Geschichte nur empfehlen. Comedy / Horror / Romanze. Und herrlich irre geschrieben. Des weiteren habe ich den Autor um Erlaubnis gefragt, dieses Ritual verwenden zu dürfen und es wurde mir gestattet. Die Idee für das Ritual, mit dem Harry Gaaras Kräfte kopiert, stammt von Shinji the good sharer von fanfiction(dot)net.

Es stehen die ersten Besetzungen für den Harem fest. Tonks, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini. Blaise ist in dieser Geschichte ein Mädchen. Pansy Parkinson ist auch drin. Rita Kimmkorn kommt in die Folterkammer. Es werden im Endeffekt 10 Partnerinnen werden. Fürs erste. Ihr könnt ja Vorschläge für Besetzungen für den Harem machen.

Kapitel 3 „Rekrutierungen für den Harem"

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht von einem Traum auf. Wieder träumte er von der Tür. Harry schaute müde auf seine Uhr und sah, dass es kurz nach 2 war. Er drehte sich wieder herum und schlief weiter, es machte keinen Sinn sich über die Tür den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn der Reaperdämon. Harry schaute ihn an. „Frühstück?" fragte er nur. Ein Hauself erschien mit einem Tablett. „Guten Morgen, Lord Deathstroke, Sir." grüsste das Wesen. „Ihr Frühstück." sagte es noch und verschwand dann. Harry langte zu und putzte das reichhaltige Frühstück weg. Der Reaper wartete geduldig, bis Harry fertig war. Dann fing er an zu sprechen. „Also Chef, wir sollten mit ihrem Training anfangen." sagte der Reaper.

Ein Vampir kam in Harrys Raum. „Ich werde sie in Magie unterrichten, der Reaper ist da ein wenig ungeeignet." sagte der Untote. Er war ziemlich gross, hatte weisse Haut, eine Glatze und rote Augen. Harry nickte. „Wann fangen wir an?" fragte er. Der Vampir liess einen Spruch auf Harry los. „Sofort." sagte er dabei. Harry wurde getroffen und konnte sich nur noch halb so schnell bewegen. Seine Gedanken rasten, als er sich eine Taktik zu überlegen versuchte. Ein erster Spruch fiel ihm ein. „Accelerate!" sagte er und seine Geschwindigkeit wurde wieder normal. Dann lief er los. Der Vampir folgte ihm und feuerte immer wieder rote Blitze auf Harry ab. Die Blitze verursachten zwar keinen physischen Schaden bei einem Treffer, aber jeder Treffer machte ihn etwas müder. Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. „Accio Kalaschnikow!" rief er. Und seine Waffe kam auf ihn zu geflogen. Er packte das Gewehr und drehte sich herum. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit um den Vampir anzuvisieren, dann feuerte er. Da es Harry das Gewehr verriss, konnte der Vampir nicht allen Kugeln ausweichen. Harry zählte 5 Treffer. „Nicht schlecht." sagte der Vampir. Seine Wunden begannen magisch zu heilen. „Sie haben Talent. Und können sich unter Druck einen Plan zurechtlegen. Gut. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in der Bibliothek, dort suchen wir ihnen die Sprüche raus, die sie lernen sollten. Dann können sie diese im Trainingsraum trainieren. Der Nachmittag ist Freizeit." legte der Vampir fest. ‚Und ich dachte, ich wäre hier der Boss.' dachte Harry. Der Vampir grinste. „Okklumentik werden sie als erstes lernen müssen." ordnete er an. „Ja, Chef." meinte Harry. Der Vampir grinste maliziös.

Harry schaffte das Gewehr weg und reparierte alle Schäden. Dann duschte er und machte sich für den Tag bereit.

In der Bibliothek erwartete ihn der Vampir. „Ich bin Vlad Bathory. Ich werde dich ambivalente, dunkle, schwarze und unheilige Magie lehren." stellte sich Harrys neuer Lehrer vor. Harry nickte. „Ich bin Harry Potter, auch bekannt als Lord Deathstroke. Nennen sie mich bitte Harry." kam es vom Jungen. „Dann nenn du mich bitte Vlad. Wenn das geklärt wäre, lies bitte dieses Buch hier." sagte Vlad und reichte Harry ein Buch. „Die Kunst der Geistesmagie" war der Titel. „In diesem Buch findest du Informationen zu den magischen Talenten, die mit dem Geist zu tun haben. Telepathie, Empathie, Telekinese, Okklumentik, Legilimentik, Geistblockade und auch Gefühlskontrolle." erklärte der Vampir. „Okklumentik kannst du grösstenteils alleine lernen. Ich werde von Zeit zu Zeit deine Fortschritte prüfen." sagte der Vampir. „Bei Problemen kannst du mich fragen." setzte er noch dazu. Harry nickte und verschwand dann in sein Zimmer über der Erde. Er begann zu lesen.

„Okklumentik. Die Kunst den Geist gegen die meisten Eindringlinge zu schützen. Diese Kunst ist wichtig für alle, die Geheimnisse bewahren wollen. Es ist recht einfach die Grundzüge zu meistern. Aber es erfordert viel Vorstellungskraft um die Kunst zu meistern. Als erstes muss man seine Erinnerungen sortieren. Die wichtigsten sollte man am besten sichern. Alltagsgedanken kann man getrost mit nur einfachem Schutz versehen." las Harry.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann durch seine Erinnerungen zu streifen. Einen grossen Teil klassifizierte er als ‚Besser vergessen'. Ein weiterer Teil wurde als ‚Vernachlässigbar' eingestuft. Dann gab es noch ‚Peinlich' und ‚Potentiell gefährlich'. Andere Kategorien waren ‚Erfreuliche Erinnerungen', ‚wichtige Erinnerungen', ‚Persönliche Erinnerungen', ‚Top secret' und ‚Unschön'.

Als er das fertig hatte, begann Harry wieder zu lesen.

„Die Schilde können jede beliebige Form annehmen. Des weiteren empfiehlt es sich, mehrere Schildlagen aufzubauen. Man darf aber nicht vergessen, sich selber einen Eingang in die eigenen Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu lassen."

Harry überlegte. Und dann begann er die Arbeit. Die äussersten Schilde bestanden aus einem Ring aus Feuer. Dahinter kam ein Steinwall hinter dem Blitzfallen standen. Dahinter waren die Alltagsgedanken. Die nächste Schicht waren ein Eisschild, eine etwas dickere Steinmauer, Blitzfallen und Machtwortfallen. Dahinter kamen vernachlässigbare Erinnerungen. Dann kam ein Schild aus Panzerglas, ein mit Stahl verstärkter Steinwall, Machtwortfallen und Lavafallen. Dort lagerten persönliche und erfreuliche Erinnerungen. Dann folgte ein Schild aus Stahl, ein Stahlwall mit Geschützen, Teslaspulen und Desolatoren auf Patrouille. Dahinter waren Lavafallen. Dort kamen peinliche und unschöne Erinnerungen. Danach kam ein stahlverstärkter Kevlarschild, ein Wall aus Karbonstahl mit Geschützen, Desolatoren, Scharfschützen, Teslaspulen, Prismatürme, Lasertürme und Raketenwerferstellungen. Dahinter ging es in ein Labyrinth, das vor Fallen nur so wimmelte. Cruciofallen, die unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiteten, Imperiofallen, die den Gegner zwangen das Labyrinth zu verlassen. Avada Kedavra Fallen, die den Gegner einen Teil seines Lebens kosteten. Indyfallen rollten die Korridore entlang und zerquetschten Eindringlinge. Hinter Türen lauerten Monster wie die Basilisken, Hydren, mehrere Hornys, hunderte Dementoren, Irrwichte, Vampire und andere Monster. Blitzfallen, Giftgasfallen, Lavafallen, Machtwortfallen. Und sollte man in diesem Labyrinth den Tod erleiden, so würde draussen nur eine geistlose Hülle zurückbleiben. Und wenn einen ein Dementor küsste, so würde man seine Seele verlieren. Hinter all diesen Schutzmechanismen war ein grosses Areal für die restlichen Erinnerungen und Gedanken, sowie Platz für Erweiterungen. Neue Fähigkeiten, die keiner kennen sollte und anderes würde er dort unterbringen können.

Dann teleportierte er zu seinem Lehrer. „Du warst sehr fleissig. Du hast fast 192 Stunden gebraucht, um alles zu sortieren und so, aber du warst erfolgreich." Harry starrte den Vampir an. „192 Stunden?" fragte er. Vlad nickte. „Eine Elfe hat dich gefüttert und dir Wasser gegeben." sagte er. „Und sie hat dich aufs Klo gesetzt." setzte er dazu. Harry hatte sofort etwas für die Abteilung ‚Besser vergessen'. Vlad grinste. „Ich muss die Schilde natürlich testen." sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Legilimens." sagte er und attackierte Harrys Schilde über eine Stunde lang. „Also ich komme nicht rein. Ich bin kein Meister, aber doch recht gut. Ein Meister sollte deine Schilde bei Gelegenheit prüfen." sagte der Untote. Harry nickte. Dann tat der Vampir etwas überraschendes. Er schaute Harry fest in die Augen und begann zu grinsen. „Sehr gut. Du hast auch Schilde gegen Telepathie entwickelt. Natürliche Schilde waren bei dir schon vorhanden, durch das Training wurden sie extrem verstärkt. Ich komme auch mit Telepathie nicht in deinen Geist." sagte der Vampir anerkennend. „Deshalb hast du für die nächste Woche frei. Tu was dir gefällt." setzte er dazu. Harry nickte. Dann teleportierte er fort.

Er kam in seinem unterirdischen Zimmer wieder zum Vorschein. Er beschloss als erstes sein unterirdisches Reich in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Der Luxus dort unten überwältigte ihn. Nach einer Weile ging er ins Kino. Eine Bedientafel war in eine Wand eingelassen. Er rief das Hauptmenü auf. Dort hatte er eine gewaltige Auswahl an Filmen und Serien. In Fakt waren alle Serien und Filme, die es gab, dort gespeichert. Und die Datenbank aktualisierte sich täglich. Harry klickte durch und entschied sich eine zufällige Serie anzufangen.

Er fläzte sich in einen Sessel und drückte Start. Eine Hauselfe erschien. „Wünschen sie etwas zu essen?" fragte sie. Harry nickte und orderte ein reichhaltiges Menü. Die Elfe nickte und kam kurz darauf mit dem bestellten Essen wieder. Harry bedankte sich. Die Elfe sah überglücklich aus und verschwand. Harry betrachtete die Leinwand und ass nebenbei.

Die erste Episode von Naruto fing an. Harry schaute sich die Serie an. Die ersten Folgen fand er langweilig, aber das änderte sich. Er sah natürlich die unzensierte Version. Die Techniken der Ninja faszinierten ihn. Und eine Technik besonders. Gaaras Kontrolle über den Sand.

Harry rief den Reaperdämon herbei. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für mich, diese Kräfte zu erlangen oder zu imitieren?" fragte er begierig. Horny überlegte eine ganze Weile. Dann verschwand er und kam mit Vlad wieder. Der schaute sich die Techniken Gaaras an.

Er überlegte ebenfalls eine Weile. „Es gibt einen Blutzauber, der es ermöglichen sollte, diese Kräfte zu imitieren." sagte der Vampir schliesslich. „Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass du diesen Zauber lernen möchtest." redete Vlad weiter. Harry nickte. Vlad verschwand und kam mit einem Buch wieder. „Hier steht alles über den Zauber drinnen, den du brauchst." sagte der Vampir. „Ich denke, du kannst das alleine lernen. Das wird deine nächste Aufgabe. Bei Fragen wende dich an mich. Wir Vampire haben ein natürliches Talent für Blutmagie und Nekromantie." sagte Vlad und verschwand wieder. Harry schaute das Buch an. „Blutmagie" lautete der schlichte Titel.

Plötzlich kam Vlad zu Harry. „Ich habe eine Frage." sagte er. Harry nickte. „Möchtet ihr eure Narbe loswerden?" fragte der Untote. Harry nickte erfreut. „Sehr gern. Ich hasse diese Narbe. Alle Zauberer starren sie an." sagte er dabei. Vlad grinste und ging zu Harry. „Das wird wehtun." versprach er. Harry nickte. Dann riss der Vampir das vernarbte Gewebe ab. Harry schrie auf, als der grosse Fetzen von seiner Stirn gerissen wurde. Vlad leckte das Blut ab und die Wunde begann sich zu schliessen. Glatte Haut blieb zurück. Harry schaute sich in einer spiegelnden Oberfläche an. Keine Narbe mehr. „Danke Vlad." sagte Harry bewegt. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen." entgegnete der Vampir grinsend und verschwand.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Es war ein Buch über Blutmagie. Scheinbar waren die meisten Sprüche der Blutmagie Abwehr- und Schutzzauber. Schliesslich fand er das gesuchte. Ein persönlicher Schutzzauber.

Harry las den Text. Man wandte diesen Zauber auf den eigenen Körper an, um ein lebloses Objekt zu kontrollieren. Dieses Objekt konnte man dann wie einen Teil seines Körpers bewegen. Man bewegte das Objekt via der eigenen Gedanken. Nun hatte er seinen Weg Gaaras Techniken für sich selber nutzbar zu machen. Die Erfordernisse für den Zauber waren recht simpel. Man musste ein Tattoo anlegen, durch das man den Spruch kanalisieren konnte. Und das Objekt allein durfte nicht schwerer sein als der Anwender. Allerdings war die Anzahl der Objekte nicht begrenzt. Sandkörner waren leicht. Und es gab viele davon. Er würde sogar den Sand um ihn herum, der nicht an ihn gebunden war, kontrollieren können. Die Kontrolle erweiterte sich automatisch, auch wenn es schwerer war Objekte zu kontrollieren, die nicht direkt an einen gebunden waren. Und die Objekte mussten relativ nahe sein.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und seinen Tarnumhang. Dann teleportierte er in einen Baumarkt. Schnell fand er das gesuchte. Einen Hügel aus Sand. Er stieg auf den Hügel, wendete einen kleinen Schneidefluch auf sein Handgelenk an und tropfte mit dem Blut das Kanji für „Liebe" in den Sand. Es war etwa 30 Zentimeter gross. Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab in die Mitte des Symbol. Er hob den Stab an seine Stirn, plazierte ihn über seinem linken Auge und konzentrierte sich auf seinen magischen Kern. Er stellte ihn sich als eine endlose, leblose Sandwüste vor. „Vita Vinculum!" sagte er.

Eine kleine Schockwelle pulsierte von seiner Stirn in den Sand. Sie breitete sich über den ganzen Hügel aus. Blut schien über den ganzen Hügel zu strömen., bevor der Sand wieder normal aussah. Mehrere Ranken aus Sand schossen nach oben und meisselten das Kanji für Liebe in seine Stirn. Es ging schnell und Harrys Stirn zierte nun ein blutrotes Kanji. Ein wenig Blut lief an seiner Stirn herunter. Der Sand hüllte Harry von Kopf bis Fuss ein und die Welt wurde schwarz. ‚Ein Glück bin ich unter dem Tarnumhang.' dachte er.

Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas und teleportierte fort. Am Dungeon-Herz kam er wieder an. Und der ganze Sandhügel war mitgekommen.

Unterdessen im Baumarkt. Der Leiter schaute verwirrt dorthin wo vor 10 Minuten noch etwa 3 Tonnen Sand gelegen hatten. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. 3 Tonnen Sand verschwanden nicht einfach. „Wo zur Hölle ist der verdammte Sand!" rief er aus. Ein anderer Angestellter kam zu seinem Chef. „Also, ich habe etwas gesehen, aber ich dachte ich hätte das geträumt. Es sah kurz so aus, als ob der Sand von Blut überzogen gewesen wäre. Dann haben sich Ranken geformt. Dann dreh ich mich rum und berate eine Kundin und dann ist der Sand weg." sagte der Mann. Der Leiter seufzte. „Weg ist weg. Und ich bin bereit in diesem Fall an Magie zu glauben." sagte er. „Wie auch immer, ich bestelle neuen Sand. Was macht man mit 3 Tonnen Sand?" sagte der Leiter und ging. Sein Angestellter schaute ebenfalls fragend drein. Er hatte ebenfalls keine Antwort auf die Frage seines Chefs.

Harry schaute sich den Hügel an. Selbst wenn der Sand gewichtslos war, war das Volumen des Sandes immer noch gewaltig. Harry ging erstmal in sein Bett, er war müde. Der Sand folgte ihm. Harry fiel auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Der Sand bildete einen Kreis um das Bett.

Unterdessen näherte sich eine Ratte Harrys Haus. Peter Pettigrew war keine glückliche Ratte. Er sollte Harry ausspionieren. Voldemort hatte seinen Willen mit ein paar Folterflüchen deutlich gemacht. Nun rannte der Animagus auf die Nummer 4 des Ligusterwegs zu.

Das Eindringen fiel ihm leicht. Im Haus verwandelte er sich in einen Mann zurück. Dann durchsuchte er das Haus nach Harry, aber er fand ihn nirgends. Dafür fand er das Haus geschmackvoll düster eingerichtet. Rot, schwarz, blau, Silber und Gold dominierten. Als der Animagus das ganze Haus ausser dem Keller durchsucht hatte, fand er, dass Harry das Haus zwar benutzte, aber scheinbar der einzige Bewohner war. Das verwunderte ihn. Sollten hier nicht Muggel mit ihm wohnen. Und die Dekoration war keinesfalls typisch Muggel. Eher typisch für einen reichen, dunklen, aber nicht unbedingt bösen Zauberer.

Peter stieg langsam in den Keller. Am Fuss der Treppe angekommen verschwand der Boden unter ihm und eine etwa 2 Meter tiefe Grube, an deren Grund Lava floss, tauchte auf. Peter sprach einen Schwebezauber auf seine Schuhe aus und flog durch den recht grossen Kellerraum. Schliesslich war überall im Raum Lava. Nur die Treppe stand noch. Peter schaute die Türen an und schwebte zur ersten. Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sie sich. Peter beendete den Zauber und trat ein. Und bereute seine Entscheidung sofort. Hinter der Tür stand ein Wesen. Horny um genau zu sein. Er grinste und packte den feigen Zauberer an der Gurgel. „Willkommen in Lord Deathstrokes Dungeon, verräterischer Rumtreiber." sagte er dabei. Dann schleifte er den Zauberer mit sich.

Harry schlief schon seit ein paar Stunden friedlich, als ihn klopfen an der Tür weckte. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. „Herein." sagte er. Horny trat ein und hatte Peter Pettigrew an der Gurgel. Harry zischte als er den Mann sah. „Hallo Peter." sagte er mit Eis in der Stimme. Peter wusste, dass Lügen zwecklos war. „Der dunkle Lord schickt mich. Ich soll rausfinden, was an den Gerüchten dran ist, dass du einen Reaperdämon beschworen hast." quiekte der Verräter. Harry grinste böse. „Der Dämon hält dich fest." sagte er. Während er das sagte, hatte er seine Erinnerungen nach den korrekten Handsiegeln für Sabaku Kyu durchsucht. „Lass ihn los, Horniculus." ordnete Harry seinem Dämon an. Horny gehorchte und liess sein Opfer fallen. Harry machte die Handzeichen und Sand begann Peter einzuhüllen. „Sabaku Kyu!" sagte er dabei in einer perfekten Imitation Gaaras. Peter bekam einen panischen Ausdruck, als der Sarg sich um ihn zusammenzog und die ersten Knochen brachen. Harry wartete eine Weile und liess dann schliesslich von Peter ab. „Bring ihn ins Ministerium und übergib ihn den Auroren." ordnete Harry an. Horny nickte. Dann packte er Peter an der Kehle. „Warte kurz." sagte Harry und ging zu Peter. Ein Tentakel aus Sand formte sich und riss den linken Ärmel von Peters Umhang ab. Das dunkle Mal war nun für jeden sichtbar. „Übergib ihn an Tonks. Ich will so schnell wie möglich einen Prozess gegen ihn." sagte Harry zu seinem Reaper. Der nickte. „Mach ich Chef." sagte er. Peters Augen wurden weit. Harry hatte das lang gehegte Ziel des dunklen Lords erreicht. Einen Reaperdämon zu beschwören, der ihm gehorchte. Ein einziges Mal hatte Voldemort einen beschworen, aber der hatte nur 20 Leute getötet und war dann wieder verschwunden, Voldemort hatte er ignoriert.

Horny teleportierte direkt ins Aurorenbüro. Direkt zu Tonks um genau zu sein. Die schaute ihn an. „Ja?" fragte sie langsam. Dann sah sie einen Zauberer mit dem dunklen Mal. Und der Zauberer war der mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse. Peter Pettigrew. Der Held, der Sirius Verrat aufgedeckt haben sollte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie. Horny schlug Peter KO. Dann wandte er sich an Tonks. „Also, das ist ein Rattenanimagus. Nicht registriert. Des weiteren hat er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Und er ist ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts." sagte der Dämon. Jeder Auror schauerte bei dem Namen. „Mein Chef will ein Tribunal. Mit Veritaserum und allem. Und gebt ihm richtig viel davon. Dann redet er." sagte der Dämon. Tonks starrte. Der Dämon präsentierte ihr einen Todesser. Und eine Möglichkeit, die Unschuld ihres Cousins Sirius zu beweisen. Sie packte Krätze und schleifte ihn davon. Auf dem Weg zu den Zellen kamen noch einige Auroren dazu. Alle gratulierten ihr zu dem Fang. Kingsley scherzte. „Ein seltsamer Liebesbeweis." meinte er. Tonks wurde rot und ihre Haare wurden neonblau. Niemand kümmerte sich um die Schmerzen Pettigrews.

Noch am selben Tag wurde der Zaubergamot einberufen. Peter wurde hereingeführt. Fudge führte den Vorsitz. „Das Volk gegen Peter Pettigrew." sagte er an. Peter wurde ihn den Verhörstuhl gezwungen. Ein Auror gab ihm 3 Tropfen Veritaserum.

„Name?" war die erste Frage. „Peter Pettigrew." kam die leblose Antwort.

„Wieso leben sie noch?" war die nächste Frage. „Ich habe Sirius damals falsch belastet. Ich habe den Explosionszauber ausgeführt, mir einen Finger abgetrennt und bin als Ratte geflohen." war die Antwort.

„Warum wurde Sirius falsch belastet?" kam die Frage nun. „Ich war der Geheimniswahrer. Ich wollte verschleiern, dass Sirius unschuldig und ich schuldig war." kam die Antwort.

„Wem sind sie treu?" war die nächste Frage. „Lord Voldemort." war die Antwort. Getuschel folgte dieser Antwort.

„War Sirius Black jemals ein Todesser?" wollte ein Zauberer wissen. „Niemals." war die Antwort. Noch mehr Getuschel.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Schliesslich wurde das Antidot verabreicht. Grade als sie fertig waren, platzte der Anwalt Tiberius Zabini in den Saal. „Mister Pettigrew. Sie sind ein freier Mann." verkündete er. Der Zaubergamot starrte den Anwalt geschockt an. „Sie sind selber schuld. Weder wurden die Verletzungen meines Mandanten behandelt, noch wurde ihm gestattet, seinen Anwalt zu konsultieren." sagte Zabini kalt. Dann ging er zu Peter und portschlüsselte mit ihm davon.

Fudge lachte auf und zeigte auf Tonks. „Sie haben sich nicht um den Anwalt gekümmert und sie haben es verpasst die Verletzungen des Gefangenen zu behandeln. Sie sind gefeuert." sagte er kalt. Tonks schaute den Zaubergamot an. Sie sah Bedauern in den Gesichtern, konnte aber auch sehen, dass die Richter nichts machen konnten. „Ein was noch. Wie steht es um meinen Cousin?" fragte sie. „Ihr Verwandter ist frei." sagte der Minister „Alle Vorwürfe werden für null und nichtig erklärt." kam es noch vom Minister. Tonks nickte und verliess dann das Ministerium. Traurig, dass ihr Posten als Auror ihr nicht erhalten geblieben war, aber erfreut, dass ihr Cousin frei sein würde. (Die Unterhaltung wird ja in Englisch geführt. Und dort bedeutet ‚relative' sowohl Verwandte als auch Verwandter. Das kommt recht bald zum Tragen – Anm. d. A.)

Harry hatte das Verfahren beobachtet. Er hatte sich zurückhalten müssen Zabini und Peter nicht auf der Stelle zu töten. Er teleportierte zu Tonks. „Hallo, Tonks." sagte er langsam. Die schaute ihn an. Da stand Harry, in recht coolen Klamotten. Schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Lederhose, ein rotes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke hatte er an. Seine Haare hatten ihre Farbe zu einem satten Rot geändert, das auch auf den zweiten Blick ein wenig nach Blut aussah. Und er war seine Narbe los, statt dessen hatte er nun eine Tätowierung über dem linken Auge. Harry hatte herausgefunden, dass er seinen Sand auch zurücklassen konnte. Er hatte also nur einen kleinen Teil des Sandes mitgenommen. Dieser war die Fütterung seiner Jacke.

Tonks grüsste stumm zurück. „Wenn du nicht für Fudge arbeiten kannst, wie wäre es, wenn du für mich arbeitest?" fragte er. Tonks nickte glücklich. „Das würde mir gefallen. Ich werde meine Kollegen zwar vermissen, aber manchmal muss man Opfer bringen." sagte sie. Dann schaute sie Harry genauer an. „Was bedeutet das Zeichen auf deiner Stirn?" fragte sie. „Und wo ist deine Narbe hin?" setzte sie noch dazu. Harry grinste. „Das Zeichen bedeutet ‚Liebe'. Im Sinne von ‚liebe nur dich selbst'." erklärte er. „Die Narbe bin ich dank eines Vampirs los. Er hat das Narbengewebe grosszügig aus meiner Stirn gerissen und die Wunde dann auf Vampirart heilen lassen. Weg war die Narbe. Die Effekte hab ich immer noch, aber wenigstens das hässliche Ding nicht mehr." erklärte Harry weiterhin. Tonks starrte Harry an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr schocken sollte. Das Zeichen oder das Harry von einem Vampir behandelt worden war. Harry bot ihr einen Arm an. „Gehen wir." sagte er und teleportierte mit Tonks zum Dungeon-Herz.

Dort erwartete ihn Horny schon. Vlad stand neben ihm. „Chef, dringende Neuigkeiten." sagte der Reaper. Harry nickte. „Also, es ist so. Ich hab entdeckt, dass du, aufgrund deiner Abstammung ein paar Erbstücke erhalten kannst. Laut Gesetz bist du volljährig, also kannst du deinen Anspruch auf diese Dinge geltend machen. Als letzter , lebender Dungeon Keeper hast du Anspruch auf die Insel Askaban. Die Dementoren werden dir gehorchen, schliesslich sind sie einst von den Keepern geschaffen worden. Und die Keeper haben das Wissen um sie zu vernichten." führte Vlad aus. „Toll, eine Gefängnisinsel." meinte Harry. „Was gibt es noch?" wollte er wissen. Askaban zu erben, da konnte er sich besseres vorstellen. „Des weiteren erbst du Ravenclaw Manor, Potter Manor und Grindelwald Manor. Neben anderen, kleineren Häusern. Des weiteren erbst du Vermögen im Wert von insgesamt 250 Milliarden Galleonnen." erklärte der Vampir weiter. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso Grindelwald Manor?" fragte er schliesslich. „Ihr seid verwandt. Deine Mutter war eine reinblütige Hexe." sagte er. „Der Vater deiner Mutter war ein Zauberer namens Angus Evans. Die Mutter deiner Mutter war eine gewisse Elizabeth Crighton. Beide stammten von Reinblüterfamilien ab. Und Grindelwald ist dein Urgroßvater mütterlicherseits. Der Vater des Vaters deiner Mutter war Grindelwald. Und du bist sein letzter lebender Verwandter." Harry schaute verwirrt drein. Aber das ging in Ordnung, man wurde nicht jeden Tag Erbe eines der gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten. Vlad hatte etwas vergessen. „Du erbst auch Gryffindor Manor." sagte er noch. Harry schaute Tonks an, die ohnmächtig neben ihm lag. Er weckte sie vorsichtig auf. „250 Milliarden?" fragte sie. „Peanuts im Vergleich zu meiner Schatzkammer." entgegnete Harry grinsend. Tonks wurde wieder ohnmächtig. Und Harry weckte sie wieder auf. „Mach dir nichts draus. Eine andere Frage, würdest du meinem Harem beitreten?" fragte er plötzlich. Dann schlug er die Hände vor den Mund. Das laut zu sagen hatte er nicht gewollt. Tonks wurde rot. „Ok." stimmte sie zu. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, wandte er sich an Vlad. „Warum erbe ich Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Manor?" fragte er. „Weil sie der direkteste lebende Verwandte sind." entgegnete Vlad. Harry entschied, dass er das Verwandschaftsverhältis nicht ausklamüsern wollte. Es reichte ihm, dass Grindelwald sein Urgroßvater war. Dann schaute er Tonks an. „Es ist grade mal 4 Uhr, was hältst du davon Eis Essen zu gehen?" fragte er. Tonks nickte glücklich. Harry nahm sie bei der Hand und teleportierte mit ihr zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon.

Dort bestellte er den grössten und teuersten Eisbecher auf der Karte. Tonks tat es ihm gleich. Dann schaute sie ihn an. „Warum hast du mich gefragt, ob ich deinem Harem beitrete?" wollte sie wissen. „Ist mir rausgerutscht." sagte Harry peinlich berührt. Dann erklärte er die Sache mit dem Harem. Tonks lachte. Harry grummelte. „Du musst ja nicht 10 Leute in einem Harem versammeln." sagte er. Tonks beschloss Harry aufzuziehen. „Was ist denn so schwer daran?" fragte sie. Harry schaute sie an. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ein paar Mädchen rüberrufen: „He, habt ihr Lust meinem Harem beizutreten?"" sagte er. Den letzten Teil hatte er zur Verdeutlichung zu ein paar Mädchen am Nebentisch gesagt.

Harry dämmerte, was er grade gesagt hatte. ‚OH SCHEISSE!' dachte er. Er schaute an den Nebentisch. Dort sassen Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass und überraschenderweise Narzissa Malfoy. Alle 4 grinsten gemein. „Wir nehmen dich beim Wort, Potter." sagte Blaise schliesslich für alle. „Wir treten deinem Harem bei." sagte Pansy. Daphne setzte dazu. „So ein Angebot bekommst du nie wieder!" und Narzissa meinte grinsend „Du bist nun für uns verantwortlich. Wir sind deine Frauen und wünschen eingekleidet zu werden. Meine Nichte kann auch ein paar neue Sachen vertragen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen?" meinte er. Die Folter, mit 5 Frauen Kleidung einkaufen gehen zu müssen, war erdrückend nah. Narzissa schaute ihn an. „Wir gehen als erstes zu Gringotts und besorgen uns Geld. Und ich lasse mich von Lucius scheiden." sagte sie dabei. Harry nickte nur. „Was auch immer." Dann stand er auf. Der Sand in seiner Jacke produzierte einen Geldbeutel aus dieser hervor und Harry liess 100 Galleonnen auf die beiden Tische fallen. Selbst Narzissa war sprachlos. „Was denn? Egal wie viel ihr jetzt auch kauft, mein Kontostand ändert sich dadurch nur unwesentlich." sagte er dabei. Harry genoss es, die verdutzten Gesichter zu sehen. Dann folgte er Narzissa zu Gringotts.

Die Scheidung ging schnell über die Bühne. Narzissa gab an, dass ihr Ehemann willentlich ein Todesser geworden sei. Damit war er ein Krimineller und der Ehevertrag hinfällig. Dann forderte Harry sein Erbe ein. Ein Fünftel des Geldes stellte er seinen Frauen zur Verfügung. „Das ist fürs erste für euch 5. Aber es müssen noch 5 Frauen dazu kommen." erklärte er. Die 5 Frauen starrten. Harry stellte ihnen einfach so 10 Milliarden Galleonnen zur Verfügung. Als wäre das nichts. Dann wandte er sich an den Kobold. „Könnten sie bitte einen Schweigezauber um uns legen?" fragte er. Der Kobold nickte. Harry wandte sich an seine Frauen. „Ich habe über 9 Billionen Galleonnen." sagte er. 5 ohnmächtige Frauen waren der Lohn für diese Aussage.

Narzissa erholte sich als erste. Es war keine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen, Lucius zu verlassen und Harrys Harem beizutreten. Mit dem Geld in der Hinterhand konnte er sich das Ministerium und eigentlich jede Firma in der Zauberwelt kaufen. Und dann konnte er sich immer noch Manhattan kaufen. Oder Dauerurlaub in der besten Suite des teuersten Hotels der Welt machen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Narzissas Gesicht. Da war ein junger Magier, der irgendwie den Sand kontrollieren konnte, der unglaublich reich war und in dessen Harem sie war. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Du wirst deinen Harem schneller voll kriegen, als du glaubst." sagte sie. Harry nickte nur. Genau das befürchtete er.

Unterdessen in Riddle Manor. Tom war verärgert. Nein, das traf es nicht ganz. Seine Wut war so gross, dass er wieder ruhig war. Voldemort tigerte durch die Räume. Seine Todesser wagten es nicht ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Peter hatte ihm alles erzählt, was er über Harry herausgefunden hatte. Und das war verärgernd. So oft hatte er versucht einen Reaperdämon zu beschwören. Hunderte Leben hatte er diesem Ziel geopfert. Ein einziges Mal war ein Reaper gekommen, allerdings hatte der 20 von seinen Todessern getötet. Tom kochte. Dieser Potterbengel hatte nicht nur einen Reaperdämon sondern auch noch andere Diener. Jetzt musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit er diesen Bengel töten konnte. Es ging nicht an, dass irgendwer mächtiger als Lord Voldemort war. „Die Dementoren." meinte er grinsend. Peter hatte ihm von Harrys Problemen mit denen erzählt. Tom apparierte getarnt nach Askaban. Und 10 Meilen vor der Insel knallte er gegen einen Antiapparierzauber, der den von Hogwarts überstrahlte wie die Sonne den Mond. Voldemort konnte grade noch einen Schwebezauber aussprechen, bevor er ins Wasser fiel.

Dann fühlte er eine bekannte Kälte. Ein Dementor kam zu ihm. „Ich biete euch an, in meine Dienste zu treten. Ihr wäret frei von ministerialer Kontrolle." schlug der dunkle Lord dem Wesen vor. „Nein. Es gibt wieder einen Dungeon Keeper. Ihm müssen wir dienen oder er vernichtet uns." erklärte das Wesen. Voldemort starrte. Harry hatte einen Weg Dementoren zu töten. Was konnte dieses Balg noch alles. Voldemort grollte verärgert. „Eines können wir für dich tun, dunkler Lord. Wir werden die Wachen töten und alle Gefangenen freilassen." bot der Dementor an. Voldemort nickte, das war ein gutes Geschäft.

Der Dementor verschwand wieder und Voldemort schwebte in Richtung der Gefängnisinsel. Als er ankam wurde er von über 1000 Gefangenen begrüsst. Todesser und andere Schwerverbrecher. Einige erkannte er wieder. Lucius hatte ihm einen Bericht über die Insassen Askabans zukommen lassen. Edward Mallory. Ein Magier, dessen Passion es war, Leute aus Hecken heraus mit Muggelgewehren zu erschiessen. Ein Heckenschütze halt. Was ihn so besonders machte, war die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, seine Kugeln mit dem Avada Kedavra zu belegen. Magische Schilde halfen also nicht. Die magische Strafverfolgung hatte 30 Mann auf der Jagd nach dem Irren verloren. Viele andere, brutale Kriminelle waren dort ebenfalls versammelt. Einige hatten die Zauberstäbe der toten Wachen. Und ein Gesicht fehlte. Bellatrix Lestrange. Aber darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Voldemort wandte sich an die versammelten Kriminellen. „Tretet ihr meinen Todessern bei?" fragte er. Ein einstimmiges „Ja!" erscholl. Voldemort grinste. „Auf zum Schiff." sagte er und ging zum Kai. Die neuen Rekruten folgten ihm.

Bellatrix schaute den verschwindenden Todessern nach. „Ich folge keinem Halbblut!" zischte sie. Die Dementoren hatten sie, um sie zu quälen, vor einer Weile aufgeklärt, dass Voldemort ein Halbblut war. Etwas, was die irre Hexe nicht gut aufgenommen hatte. „Niemand betrügt eine Black und kommt damit durch." zischte sie. „Und meine Ehe ist null und nichtig." meinte sie weiter. Dann ging sie zu einem Dementor. „Wie komme ich von der Insel?" fragte sie. Der Dementor nahm sie mit seiner Hand und teleportierte mit ihr an die Grenzen des Apparierschildes. Den überquerte er. „Nutze deine zweite Chance weise." sagte das Wesen. Dann verschwand es und Bellatrix apparierte nach Gringotts.

Es war kurz vorm Schliessen der Bank. Nur noch ein paar Kobolde waren da. Bellatrix ging zum nächsten. „Ich möchte meine Ehe mit Lestrange auflösen." sagte sie. Der Kobold nickte. Er setzte die nötigen Papiere auf. Bellatrix unterzeichnete diese. Dann wandte er sich an Bellatrix. „Wissen sie, dass sie durch eine falsche Wortwahl des Ministers frei sind?" fragte er die erstaunte Hexe. Bellatrix konnte es kaum glauben. „Frei." hauchte sie. Der Kobold nickte. Bella war verwundert. Aber das erklärte wohl auch, dass sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab erhalten hatte. „Ich bin frei!" rief sie aus. „Ich will einen Reporter." ordnete sie an. „Es kommt gleich einer." entgegnete der Kobold.

Einige Minuten später kam der Reporter. Ein junger Mann in einem neonblauen Umhang mit einem Irokesenschnitt. Er näherte sich Bellatrix. „Miss Lestrange?" fragte er. „Bellatrix Black." entgegnete die Angesprochene. „Nun gut, Miss Black. Kommen wir zum Kern der Sache. Aufgrund einer falschen Wortwahl des Ministers sind sie und ihr Cousin Sirius Black von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden. Was werden sie nun tun?" fragte er. „Leben. Ich habe genug Jahre weggeworfen. Ich mag nicht unschuldig sein, aber diese zweite Chance lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Ich danke dem Minister dafür, dass er alle Vorwürfe gegen mich für null und nichtig erklärt hat." sagte Bellatrix. Der Reporter starrte sie an. „Sie werden nicht zu sie-wissen-schon-wem zurückkehren?" fragte er. Bellatrix schnaubte. „Im Leben nicht. Ich kann nicht die Reinblutideale hochhalten und dabei einem Halbblut folgen." sagte sie. Der Reporter schaute noch verwirrter drein. „Halbblut?" fragte er. „Der dunkle Lord ist ein Halbblut, habe ich erfahren. Und ich weiss, dass meine Quelle nicht gelogen hat." kam es von Bellatrix. Der Reporter sah aus, als hätte er soeben 20 Tonnen Gold in seinem Garten gefunden. Er fragte Bellatrix noch eine ganze Menge Fragen. Dann verliess er sie um einen Artikel zu schreiben.

Bellatrix ging in den Tropfenden Kessel, wo auch Harry und sein Harem waren. Harry war fertig. Mit Frauen Kleidung kaufen zu gehen, das war der absolute Horror. Niemand würde jemals erfahren, was er alles hatte durchmachen müssen.

Narzissa sah ihre Schwester und war überrascht. „Bellatrix?" sagte sie zu der Gestalt im Türrahmen. Die nickte schwach. Das Adrenalin war verbraucht. Über 10 Jahre Askaban forderten ihren Tribut. Sie taumelte zu ihrer Schwester und fiel in einen Stuhl. Erschöpft bis dahinaus. „Wieso bist du frei?" wollte Narzissa wissen. Sie war dankbar, dass ausser ihnen niemand da war. Und das Harry zu müde war, um wirklich etwas mitzubekommen. „Abendprophet." sagte Bellatrix nur. Dann legte sie sich auf den Tisch und dämmerte weg.

Kurz danach kam ein Zeitungsjunge angerannt. „Extrablatt! Extrablatt!" rief er. „Bellatrix Black frei. Minister gibt dunkler Hexe eine zweite Chance!" rief der Junge. Harry liess einen Sandtentakel losschnellen und packte eines der Blätter. Der Zeitungsjunge liess das Blatt los. Harry warf ihm eine Galleonne zu und las das Interview mit Bellatrix. Er überlegte kurz. „Wir können sie mitnehmen." bot Harry an. Narzissa nickte erfreut. Harry teleportierte mit allen Hexen in seiner Begleitung in seinen unterirdischen Schlafraum. „Gute Nacht." sagte er und verschwand. Der Sand, den er zurückgelassen hatte, folgte ihm nun. Harry ging in sein oberirdisches Schlafzimmer und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

In der Nacht träumte er nicht von der Tür. Sein Geist war endlich verschlossen. Und Voldemort würde dort nicht mehr hineinkommen.

So, das wäre dann Kapitel 3.

Ich schreibe schon recht fleissig an Kapitel 4. Es heisst „Geschenke, Gespräche, Gefahren"

Harry und sein Harem richten sich ein. Ein weiterer Dungeon wird errichtet. Harry erhält ein Geschenk. Und das Lernen geht los. Die Beweggründe Narzissas dafür, dass sie Harrys Harem beigetreten ist, werden entdeckt. Und Bellatrix versucht Harry ins Bett zu bekommen.

Weitere Rekrutierungen für den Harem liegen fürs erste auf Eis. Ich will erstmal sehen, ob es jemanden gibt, den ihr besonders gerne im Harem sehen wollt. Oder den ihr dort nicht sehen wollt. Ich denke, ich werde das Alter von Bellatrix und Narzissa um ein paar Jahre verringern.

Die Geschichte veröffentliche ich auf animexx de, fanfiktion de und fanfiction net jeweils als Shaithan.

Ich danke Amon Amarth, Bal Sagoth, Behemoth, Cyborg Attack, Dimmu Borgir, Eisregen, Finntroll, Grave Digger, Goethes Erben, Helloween, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Kreator, Megadeth, Motörhead, Ozzy Osboune, Pain, Subway to Sally, Welle: Erdball, Samsas Traum, Darkthrone und Satyricon für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Ich danke auch all den Leuten, die immer wieder gefragt haben, wann was Neues kommt. Die letzten Jahre waren echt kompletter Mist, ich hab viele Daten verloren, da mehr als ein Computer den Geist aufgegeben hat und mehr als einmal war ich kurz davor alle meine Werke einzustampfen. Persönliche Tiefschläge gab es auch genug. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt endlich wieder den Funken gefunden habe, den ich brauche um was Anständiges zu schreiben. Shaithan ist zurück.


End file.
